PowerPuff Assassins
by Cherry Terra
Summary: At the age of 8 the girls lost their parents all thanks to the corrupted gov. Not much later they found out about their secret abilities. At the age of 9 they killed their first target. Not much later they started their first undercover job where they meet their opposites. Now at the age of 19 they must decide what they want the most. Revenge or Love?
1. Tragedy Strikes

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I got this idea from another fanfiction I read. The other writer never finished it on here so I decided to use her story, and twist it into my version. Just trying to say I'm not stealing someones original story. I just got inspired to make my own version. Credit goes to Phox the Phoenix-Winged Fox who wrote "I'm Not A Robot"

* * *

Setting the stage... 

10 years ago...

Sleeping in the back seat of the car were 3 distinct triplet girls. In the front was a tall man in a white lab coat, and an average height woman with short black hair. The man was none other than Dr Utonium, well known scientist, who created a serum that'd bring hope back into the town. Sadly there were multiple terrible people who didn't want that hope regained. Therefore they wanted him dead, just so he wouldn't create more of the unknown serum.

He drove in a rush making his way back to his lab to hide the serum where no one would think to find it. Then, if possible, get his family to safety.

"Honey don't worry we'll make it on time" His wife said trying to hide her own worry. The driver looked at her with a mutual look, then glanced real quick at his 3 sleepy girls.

"I don't know what I'll do if they get to them" He said in a mumble. He stepped his foot on the gas pedal racing at the speed of 75 mph, he knew trouble was headed their way. It wouldn't take longer until they'd be right behind him.

This is Townsville. Once a happy town full of love and laughter. That was until chaos took over the streets. There were new rules that limited what people could do, and so far many people rushed to some hiding place. If not, then it was too late for them, they'd be forced to be followers to the terrible towns decisions.

In every corner of the street some kind of crime would be commited. Buildings were brought down in search of hidden people, and cops who followed the mayors rules roamed the streets arresting those who rejected those rules. Those people would eventually face punishment, which in most cases was either brainwash or death.

There no longer existed hope, or safety in the town. It all happened when a group of the most powerful villains formed an unstoppable group, together they took down Mr. Mayor and replaced him with their leader, Him.

Stopping the car forcefully, the couple got out then grabbed their girls. Then rushed to get them into the secret lab underneath the house. Not much longer, sirens were heard outside their house. Followed by sheriffs demanding the family to come out. Underneath the pair set their girls on small tables.

"Daddy what's going on?" asked a tired blue eyed girl with blonde messy hair. Mrs. Utonium shushed her little girl gently, as she started to explain to the 3 what was gonna happen. The 3 gave their mother looks of fear, especially when they heard the SWAT team was banging on their front door above them.

"Keane, get them ready" Mr. Utonium said as he passed his wife 3 gas masks for the girls to breath a gas that would knock them out. She nodded although she didn't like what she was feeling.

Hard stomps were heard above them. They were inside, meaning there wasn't much longer until they'd be found.

"I love you girls" Mrs. Utonium said as she looked at them one last time before she rushed over to the entrance to the lab.

Mr. Utonium didn't want to look where she was headed. They've talked the plan multiple times, but he never liked the idea of her risking her life to give him more time. He rather risk himself then the life of his girls and wife. He wiped a small tear off his left eye, popping out of his thought bubble back into the real world.

He swished around a beaker with the serum then grabbed 3 seringes only to fill them. He then set the beaker aside to take the masks off, knowing they've had enough. 2 girls were knocked out, but the youngest blue eyed girl was fighting it. One by one, their father wiped their brachial artery then inserted the needle which was followed by a quick push of the serum.

When he got to the last one he heard the voice of his wife, the cops found his lab. He inserted the needle, then pushed the serum. Half way through he heard a gunshot. He knew what had just happened, and so did his girl infront of him.

"Mommy" mumbled the little girl with blue eyes as she peaked through a slit of her eyelids. Her father shushed her quietly as he turned his attention back to the remaining serum. But before he could finish pushing the rest, a gun fired 2 shots that hit both his legs. He fell to the ground in pain, but he still reached to finish. A tall sheriff walked into the light, then shot another bullet hitting her fathers arm below the elbow.

He fell back again. Admitting defeat he looked at his shooter, his eyes full of anger, but fear at the same time.

His youngest daughter saw what was going on, the blood smearing his clothes. She dreaded every detail of seeing her father like that, so weak, injured, in any moment he was going to be gone. Sadly there was nothing she could do, but pretend she wasn't looking. She felt something poke at her arm when she shifted a tiny bit. When she looked down, she saw what her father had started.

With a weak shaky movement, she moved her opposite hand close to the seringe to finish. It felt a little painful, considering the fact she could only do it slowly, instead of all in one motion. _Thanks a lot weakening gas_. Once it was all gone, she pulled out the seringe only to throw it somewhere it wouldn't be seen in case it made a sound.

The man interrogating her father heard a small thump. He looked around but didn't see a thing. His only thought, _a mouse?_ He shook off the thought, but when he turned his attention back he saw Mr. Utonium had reached up to the table above. He held a beaker with some transparent black substance inside of it.

"You'll never have this" He said as he forcefully hit the glass against the hard ground. The shooter threw himself onto the floor attempting to grab any bit he could, but it was running fast towards a drain not so far away. He banged his fist against the floor, then turned his attention back to his weakened victim

"You will make more! Slave!" The man said, while taking handcuffs off his belt to arrest the scientists

"I think not" Mr. Utonium said as he grabbed a broken glass shard. He closed his eyes, as he felt a sharp pain, worse than the bullets, as he cut himself. His last and final thought was nothing other than the smiles of his family, _Take care girls... I love you..._

The shooter reclipped his handcuffs back onto his belt as he turned around to face his team.

His hand on his forehead, "What are we going to tell the boss?"

"What if we don't tell him" One of the cops suggested

"Either way, we're screwed."

Before they walked out of they decided what to do with the 3 girls. A sheriff with a K-9 took pictures to show the boss of the proof that happened. After checking for a pulse, they recognized there was no pulse. They're only decision was to deliver the bodies to an abandoned hospital where all they'd do would be cover the body with a white blanket, and call it good.

The moment they abandoned the bodies, the youngest triplet felt empty. She saw everything, she heard everything, but most clearly she knew everything. The gas finally beat her body in the fight she took on, leaving her be consumed into a darkness. Her eyes shut, she entered some kind of peace zone. Clearly whenever she'd wake up she knew it would be the opposite of what she was in already.


	2. Run Aways

(Still 10 years ago)

Darkness. That's all there was around the girls. One by one they opened their eyes. The place was quiet and none knew what had just happened before they blacked out. All they could remember was some kind of emergency going on. Their parents doing odd things in a hurry. Some kind of instructions from their mother. Banging on doors. Then poof silence.

They pulled off the blankets that were over each one of them, but when they looked around they were more confused.

They were in a room that barely had lights working. Tables were all around, and seemed to have something in them considering they were all covered with a blanket. There was broken material shattered on the floor, and the walls were all vandalized.

"Where are we?" The eldest sister asked sitting up from an uncomfortable cold table.

"Not a clue but this place gives me the creeps" The middle sister said as she jumped off the table, to make her way to the oldest.

They looked around thinking their sister was somewhere there, but couldn't find her. They knew she was somewhere around there, but the big question was where exactly. As much as the oldest didn't want to, she split up from the middle sister to cover more ground of wherever they were.

After a while of searching in the maze like building, they ran into eachother again. Only this time, they found their sister staring at a table with something in it. When the 2 saw there was a hand sticking out from the covers, that's when they knew. Everything they saw weren't somethings, they were someones.

The oldest sister started to shiver from where she stood, as for the middle sister she was curious who was under it all. The hand looked familiar, especially the golden band on the ring finger

The oldest was about to pull the sheets down, until the youngest sister stopped her with what she spoke.

"It's dad, he's gone... So is mom"

The oldest sister stopped shaking, instead she froze to what she heard. As for her middle sister she moved over to where her sister pointed. Another table, she moved closer to the side she knew her mother had her ring on. After pulling the cold lifeless hand down to where it could be seen, she looked away. Her sister spoke the truth. They were both gone.

"Bubbles do you know where we are?" The oldest asked

Bubbles nodded. "It's an abandoned hospital, they brought us here after they thought we were dead"

"But we're not dead, right?" The oldest asked starting to move from her frozen point.

Bubbles shook her head. As for Blossom, the oldest, she let out a sigh of relief.

The middle sister came over to the small group, she was confused and felt like Bubbles owed them an explanation.

She remained quiet for a bit, but after a small silence she started to tell them everything she knew.

* * *

After a while of telling them about the horrific experience, the 3 sisters were left with no other words. Apart from Blossom who was attempting to to stay confident.

"I thought they were trying to get rid of the serum. not make more" Blossom said placing her hand on her chin trying to piece things together.

"I know that's what I thought when they were ordering dad to make more" Bubbles said shrugging her shoulders.

"That man is going to pay" Buttercup said as she turned to kick her anger out with an empty spray paint can she found on the floor.

"Can we get out of here?" Bubbles asked feeling depressed enough.

The other 2 nodded, but Buttercup had to ask where they were going to go.

Their parents are dead. Their home is possibly already being invaded by thieves. The streets are covered with cops who are obligated to arrest whoever they find defying the laws. Getting out of town will involve a destination. Where would they go.

When Buttercup thought there was no hope, Blossom had an idea.

Her only word, was the name of one of her friends. Dexter.

With no more to decide, the girls made their way carefully to Dexters hideout. On the way the girls ran into a few cops, but were careful enough not to get caught. Or worse, killed.

They hid in the shadows whenever they'd see thieves roaming the streets, and Buttercup helped find short cuts that no one really knew about but her.

They hated roaming those terrible streets, all they could think about were moments of _what else could go wrong_ kind of things. As for Buttercup, well she'd only think of beating anyone up, for messing with either one of them. There was never really anything Buttercup was afraid of, since she never feared anything. That's what made Buttercup so hard to surprise.

The sky was dark, and cloudy. The sun never showed anymore, and the stars were always hidden. Most cases it just felt like everyday was night time. Bubbles watched the street lights flicker, one by one. The ground was covered in trash, but then again they walked mostly in alleyways. Just like the hospital walls, there was vandalism or grafitti on almost every wall.

The smell of drugs polluted the air, and every building was as empty as a ghost. Everything about their town was in bad shape, Blossom couldn't help but question how exactly was that serum going to bring hope back?

Finally they arrived to the hideout and Blossom gave the password. The door opened, and thanks to their safety they crashed onto the soft couch. Dexters hideout on the outside looked like really big rocks, but once you put in the secret doorknock, the doors opened to reveal a staircase that led into the hideout. All around were different spaces followed by secret underground tunnels that led to who knows where.

All that was known was that those secret underground tunnels led to different destinations incase of an emergency invasion. Dexter is the same age as the girls, he's much shorter but he's a big brainiac. His parents were killed for getting caught violating the laws, leaving Dexter orphan with his youngest but tallest sister DeeDee.

The short redheaded boy walked over to Blossom who told him everything that had just happened. He was shocked to hear about the news, but mostly felt terrible for the one who saw it all. His only question was what does the serum do?

Blossom wasn't sure, not even the instructions her mother gave them were to her understanding. Then again she is only 8 years old. Everything happening was confusing to her in a way. She looked over to Bubbles to see she was cuddled in the couch, but something didn't seem right.

It looked like she was in some sort of uncomfortable state. Buttercup was the same way, except she tried to hide it. It didn't take much longer until Blossom started to feel the same way. She fell weak to her knees, her body temperature felt overheated, her ears hurted, and her eye sight went blurry. Something was wrong, or something was activating.

Until it was over, the girls and Dexter wouldn't know for sure what was going on with them.


	3. New Abilities

Dexter couldn't do much, but wait until things looked normal again. His sister moved the girls into a room where they could rest in. Deedee constantly made trips to check how they were doing, but with every trip, she saw the same as before.

3 girls laying in separate beds. Hardly wanting to move. Not daring to open their eyes. Speaking few little words, and an unstoppable expression of nothing else but discomfort.

The view of seeing their friends like that made both siblings feel bad. They came to them for safety, yet they can't give them the help they require now. Something was up, and Dex didn't know how to fix. Dex was no doctor, but he was a science freak at heart. His only option was to study the girls from a perspective he knew.

A light bulb went off in his mind, and before he knew it he had 3 small blood samples from each girl. He rushed to his lab, and from there his fun began. Meanwhile Deedee stayed behind keeping an eye on the girls.

In his underground lab, there were all sorts of interesting machines. He had a cabnet full of hazardous chemicals. Another with empty beakers of all shapes and sizes. On his main table was a long path of beakers connecting to eachother, where at the end was a much larger beaker getting slowly full of some yellow liquid. In the back of the room was a computer connected to multiple cords, giving it a chance of getting signal, but not a trackable signal. And at the corner was a small glass with a tiny orange hamster, who was running in his small wheel.

He wasn't the best organizer, considering he had a few tools lying around rather then hanging on the nailed wall behind him. He took a small speck of each sample into separate petri dishes. From there he'd add random chemicals to it, then watch what sort of reaction there'd be under his microscope. It took him effort, but he saw multiple reactions.

For example he saw that in all 3 samples, their blood would fight back any cell that'd cause diseases. Every germ he threw at it, would end up destroyed completely. In other words, the girls had a huge upgrade done to their immune system. Another reaction he saw was with Buttercup's sample, apparently any metal compound would do no effect to her cells. Meaning she could be capable of not ever getting cut or punctured by metal. Then again, that was a theory Dex was going to test out later.

He took a clean sample from an untouched petri dish only to attempt a closer look at what caused all those changes. He placed the petri dish at the side of his computer, which pulled out a scanner. After the blue waved light analyzed the sample, it brought out a diagram of their DNA on screen. One by one he saw multiple changes that had been done thanks to the serum their father created.

With each sample was a different strand of DNA. In that DNA were unique changes done to their twisted ladder.

He saw that with Blossom a change in eye color would happen, brain capacity would expand, all 5 senses were enhanced, and she'd gain some abilities man kind couldn't do themselves. She'd have the ability to withstand any temperatures. Shoot lazers out of her eyes, as well as X-ray vision. She'd be able to manipulate weight of objects. She'd even be able to create electricity with her fingertips.

With Buttercup he saw she had gained super strength, the ability to turn her body into any metal she'd like, enhanced senses, and some abilities like Blossom. To differ, she also had the ability to: manipulate fire, and teleport.

Finally Bubbles who had more different then the same. She had the same abilities such as: enhanced senses, lazer eyes, and temperature adaption. The couple things that only she could do were: manipulate water, an extremely high pitched scream, and super speed

Dexter was caught in awe. Everything he saw was never seen before, it was all scientist tried to accomplish themselves. He grabbed all he could, then zipped out of his lab to find the rest. When he got to where the girls were he couldn't believe his eyes.

One thing he saw on their DNA strands was the presence of bird characteristics. He didn't understand, but now that he saw small trunks on the 3 girls backs. Everything made sense to him. Deedee knew her brother would want to study what was on their backs, so she took a pair of scissors and cut around their shirts revealing the small trunks.

For a while Dexter studied each trunk. After knowing they were going to grow into wings, he couldn't help but look at them in awe. When Dexter saw confusion in Blossoms eyes, that became his cue to start explaining everything he did in his lab.

* * *

3 girls who were going to grow powerful. 3 girls who were going to bring hope back. 3 girls who were going to defeat the government. The fate of Townsville relied in the hands of 3 young girls...


	4. Collected Data

When Dexter explained what he saw and did, the girls who sat infront of him came into realization that their lives were going to change. Blossom felt superior than everyone around her. _She was going to be the smartest being out there, of course she felt superior_. Buttercup could only think of revenge. As for Bubbles she felt uncomfortable.

The 3 girls took a break from hearing multiple sayings coming out of Dexters mouth. Anymore and it would've been enough to pop Buttercups ears to death.

"It's about time Yoda shut up" Buttercup said annoyed

"I still don't get it, why did the gov want the serum" Blossom said as she rested her forehead on her hand

"We'll find out soon, I hope" Bubbles said as kept looking around the room

There was a silence, that was until Bubbles saw something that got her attention.

"BLOSSOM YOUR EYES!" She yelled.

Buttercup looked over, "Woa, one of them is pink"

Blossom blinked blindly unsure if she'd find a reflective surface anywhere around. It took a while, but when she found an empty beaker, her eyes couldn't help but sparkle with joy.

Her left eye was a shade of strawberry pink, but her right eye was still milk chocolate brown.

"I'm gonna have to call you Frankenstein for the time being" Buttercup scoffed as Bubbles giggled in the background.

Blossom stared at Buttercup for a small moment, but joined into the pack of laughs.

It wasn't much longer until the laughter was interrupted by a high pitched squeak. Bubbles looked shyly as she covered her mouth, as her sisters looked over to her with their hands on their ears. Although not much longer 2 others joined in with the same expression.

"What was that?" Deedee asked with a confused look

"I think Bubbles unlocked a new ability" Buttercup teased

Bubbles shrugged her shoulders. She didn't dare speak from that moment on. As for Dexter, he was finally going to attempt his theory with Buttercup. He came close to her wielding his weapon, a small pocket knife.

Buttercup watched as he brought the tip to her skin. The moment it made contact with her pink layer, her whole arm instantly turned into a shiny silver steel.

Everyones eyes went wide to how quick the reaction happened, but Buttercup simply moved her steeled hand all around, as she whispered "Cool"

"I must run tests!" Dexter said dashing out of the room with all the girls following behind. They walked into the lab, which had new walls all around. That's when it clicked, while the 3 of them took a break from his nerdiness, he got busy creating a big room for them to practice their new selves.

The 3 girls looked from one to another, then over to Dexter who was pushing random buttons on his keyboard for the rooms settings. Once he was done, he looked over at the 3 who were still staring at him.

"So who's first?"

With no hesitation, Blossom ran up into the room making sure to close the door behind her. She had a big smile from ear to ear that showed just how excited she was to consider herself a guinea pig for tests. Especially when it involved science.

Dexter started off with her simple new abilities. Complicated math scenarios and Intense temperatures. From there the more interesting things began to work. After pressing a certain set of buttons, 3 potato bag dummies with targets all around showed up into the room. Blossoms goal was to shoot them with any ability she could use.

Once Dexter told her a list of her abilities, she knew what she was capable of doing. The only issue was, she didn't know what she had to do to turn those abilities on. She looked from one dummy to another, but all she could do was fidget her fingers from one to another. She felt nervous for abit, it was like being a new student infront of a new class.

She thought of her abilities, but her only thoughts involved: _How do I even use them? What turns the switch on? These abilities aren't automatic like the rest, are they?_

All her thoughts disappeared when she felt something shock her tips. When she looked down at her hands, she saw small pink static strands going from one finger to the next. It was dazzling to watch the strand dance all around her palm, but it was a pain the static had to hurt so much. After a while of watching the static dance, she placed her hands infront of herself, only to see the result was the strands shooting larger bolts. The multiple bolts worked together creating a light show of flashing pink lights, then before you knew it the show was over.

The dummy hit by the bolt got electrified, but since it was a potato bag there wasn't much motion to see. Apart from the bolt leaving a dark spot where the bolt hit the target.

"224 THOUSAND miles per HOUR!" Dexter yelled from his seat. Blossom looked over at him, both staring at eachother nearly with the same expression. "The speed of Lightning" She whispered as her attention went to her hands. She watched the static spark slowly as it faded slowly to her fingertips.

After a while of unlocking more tricks up her sleeve the dummies had taken enough damage. Spots were sliced sharply revealing burnt edges and a few red spots that slowly faded. The hard targets were all dark from her electrifying bolt shots. A few areas of the potato bag dummies were split apart lying at the other side of the room, somehow Blossom manipulated the weight of the dummy and ripped off random parts of it.

Atlast her moment in the room was done, when she walked out everything felt different. Especially her back, the small trunks tickled her back every time she stretched.

Buttercup was next up in the room. Her training was a lot different. With a few pushes done, the room opened trap doors that would take out the unnecessary and replace it with another item. In Buttercups case, it was replace the dummies with new ones, set a couple match boxes around, a big bag hanging on a chain to the ceiling with hard rocks inside, and a box of explosives at the back corner of the room.

Tests were done randomly, with each one done they'd show multiple results. Buttercup had gotten the hang of how to use her laser beams, and metal body changes, but she constantly struggled to use fire manipulation. To her eyes fire was a beautiful creation. it was light and destruction at the same time.

She grabbed another box from the ground, when she rushed it on the hard surface of the box, the light started. The flame danced on the match, side to side, she grabbed the flame in her free hand. From there she watched the flame crawl up her palm to her finger tips in search of an escape path. Everytime she moved her fingertips the flame would grab on tight to her tip as it would leave a small trail of spark follow behind it.

Grabbing the flame was easy, but actually using the flame was what she had difficulty with. She'd try to throw it towards the dummy, but the flame was stuck to her, just as she was attached to it. She tried again and again, but the result came out the same. She waved her hand around letting the flame die down, only to turn her attention away from it.

"You'll get it next time, don't worry Buttercup" Blossoms voice said through the intercom. Buttercup simply shrugged her shoulders as she turned her attention back to the explosives.

"Oh yea, those are to see exactly how strong your body is from any way that could harm you" Dexter said almost forgetting about them.

"So if I'm not too strong I die, hmm ok well then it was nice knowing you glasses, Frankenstein, and Bubbles" Buttercup teased as she saluted them with a small smirk

Both nerds looked at one another unsure whether to take the name calling as a nickname or if she was just being mean. As for Bubbles she was more focused on what Buttercup was doing. Buttercup opened the box that had a warning sign on top. Once opened she took out a family of grenades, strips of dynomite sticks, and small circled bombs that possibly were made at home noticing how there were a few scratches done to them

"How did you get all of these?" Buttercup asked full of curiosity

"Does it matter?" Dex said through the intercom

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"His dad was a soldier who secretly brought home weapons incase someone attacked them" Blossom said unsure if it was true or not from the look of shame on Dexters face, it could be true.

Turning their attention back, they saw Buttercup had set all the explosives from the box around her. She sat down in the middle, then about to grab a match her fingers turned on themselves. Shrugging her shoulders she set the box back down then touched every tip of rope to start the countdown. While those were going, she calmly pulled the pin from every grenade.

"You know you're crazy right?" Dexter said as he watched her just sit there and wait for whatever to happen.

"Tell me something I don't know Glasses" She said simply closing her eyes and setting her hands at her thighs. If there weren't explosives around her, she'd look like she were meditating.

Bubbles closed her eyes looking away, Blossom rested her hand by her mouth wanting to look away, but just like Dexter she wanted to see what exactly was gonna happen. For the time being the place was just quiet, nothing but intense air all around them as they watched the fire get closer to its end and grenades slowly waiting to go kabloom.

Eventually they'd get their results.

The grenades went off first, releasing a huge sound that no one liked to hear. A cloud of smoke covered their guinea pig, they could see a small figure hidden behind the cloud of smoke. Before they could make out what she looked like, the remaining explosives went off making it much harder to see. Eager to see what happened, Dex pushed a button that made the smoke be absorbed into an air vent.

Once fully clear, they all could see that Buttercup was perfectly fine. The only thing that happened was that arms and legs steeled up and her full hands flamed up.

When Buttercup opened her eyes she saw the surprise. "Cool" She said as she got up from the ground

Blossom watched as Dexter pulled out a heat scanner. He saw her body had absorbed some of the explosions power, and her hands were hotter than the rest of her body. Somehow it made sense that her hands flamed up since she had manipulated fire a moment ago. When she tried to turn the flames off, but instead ended up absorbing the flame into her palms.

Now why she steeled up was a mystery. Once he explained to Buttercup what she had just done she calmly told him she steeled up just incase. In her own words "I don't want to die, just yet"

Once he cleared out the room, the last girl slowly walked in.

For Bubbles things were alittle different. She did have the potato dummys, and something to manipulate. But from there she did have 2 additions. There was a speed tracker on the floor, and an audio recorder at the top of the room.

Results came in quick considering Bubbles was eager to get some rest. She had carefully observed what her sisters did, which made laser eyes something easy for her to pick up. Everyone prepared for the one that'd hurt their ears.

The moment Bubbles opened her mouth again, the loudest high pitched scream escaped her lips. With a push of a button the scream wasn't heard outside the walls of the testing room. All they could see was a frequency soundwave scale on Dexters computer screen showing exactly how powerful her scream was. Once they saw her mouth close after 5 minutes, Dexter started to summarize the scale.

Meanwhile, Blossom unmuted the walls allowing them to hear Bubbles again. Bubbles jumped around as she made her way over to the treadmill looking portion on the floor. She was about to start, but stepped away when she saw Dexter was still analyzing the scream. She shyly turned around wondering if she truly was capable of manipulating water.

She kicked her feet up to remove her shoes, then stepped into the water on the ground. She kicked her feet around, when she started to think of a way to control the water. After a while of cupping water in her hands and splashing it into the air, she almost had it. She controlled a couple drops to follow one another then hit a target infront of the potato bag dummy.

"Ok, Bubbles you can run now" Dexter said threw the intercom. Bubbles innocently walked over to the speed measure floor, but before she started she had to ask.

"What was the frequency of the scream?"

Dexter gave her a look of unsure, "Unmeasureable. It's super duper ultrasonic. Meaning its powerful and really really fast. To be precise as fast as an air force jet, if not then faster"

Bubbles eyes went alittle wide, but she still gave a small smile. She may be the youngest, but apparently she was pretty powerful. The moment she stepped on the speed tracker, she started off slow, but the floor would speed up forcing her to do the same. When she thought it was too fast, she'd try to jump off, but her legs were dedicated to show the rest of her just how fast she was.

Her heart was beating fast, with every beat was a forceful step following. In less then 10 minutes, she was already running as fast as a cheetah, if not then maybe faster. It took a while for her to actually start feeling tired, but to prevent getting her hurt the testing finished the moment she felt she ran enough.

Her results were pretty interesting, she was practically the fastest human alive. After a moment of thinking, Dexter realized she was capapble of running the speed of light, but he would never risk her to do so or else things could take a terrible turn for her.

With everything finally wrapping up, the 3 girls took a their time to call it a night. They have had enough for one day. Meanwhile Dexter remained in his lab doing other sorts of work he was going to ask his sister to help him with a few studies, but she was long gone when he turned for her help.


	5. The Idea

A week later...

The girls had gotten more training since the day they discovered their abilities. As for their small trunk on their backs, well those have started to branch out slowly into wings. Something unusual was that they seemed to only show up at night time, or simply whenever the girls felt like it. So far they've hidden them. (If you don't get this, look up Kendra DC Legends of Tomorrow. There should hopefully be picture of her when she Hawks out)

Dexter had been working like usual on his studies, this time trying to find a way to see if their abilities will grow with them. So far it was complicated to do so.

Blossom was no longer considered Frankenstein, but Buttercup would tease her about it no matter what. Bubbles was more creative with her abilities, and as of Buttercup she was more brutal with everything she did. The one thing that was an issue was that they felt homesick. At night, Buttercup would sneak out for a bit to either get fresh air,over hear gossip, or try to fly with what little the wings were.

Not much later Bubbles followed behind her, leaving Blossom behind to do her usual nerd things with her fellow nerd.

One night the girls went out for a short flight. Being in the night sky where no one could see you behind the clouds, it was peaceful. Sadly everything would've been better if the town wasn't polluted, driven by crime, or simply corrupt.

The 2 winged girls landed on the top of a large building where they decided to take a break. From there they could see everything, even hear everything. All thanks to their enhanced senses.

"So have you heard any news?" Bubbles asked hiding her pure white wings.

Buttercup shook her head, "Nothing but the usual. You?"

Bubbles nodded alittle unsure if it were true or not, "There's rumors that the government is doing some kind of experiment. Not entirely sure what it is yet, but from the looks of it, it could be something big"

"Like what?" Buttercup asked hiding her midnight black wings

"Nuclear bomb? Artificial humans? Robots? Drugs? I don't know" Bubbles shrugged walking away from the edge of the building

"Can I ask you something" Buttercup said putting the government subject to the side

Bubbles nodded as she felt the wind get colder as it pushed her short blonde hair to her side

"Do you ever think of revenge?" She asked alittle coldly

Bubbles frowned, as she looked down then slowly nodded

"I know it sounds bad, but I don't want them to get away with it not that easily"

Buttercup gave a small smile, she knew her sister had slowly been growing up into a mature little girl. She knew her sister wouldn't always remain the shy little one, in some time she'd meet a whole different side to her. Maybe that time would be now.

"I know it sounds crazy, but dad said we could regain hope. Well, I was thinking and I got an idea that just might work" Buttercup claimed as she saw her sister slowly look back up at her. Bubbles motioned her to continue, in a way she could see she was interested in what she was going to say.

"What if we threated the government to give up" Buttercup claimed waiting for her sisters response

"How?" The blonde asked

"What if we became secret assassins, or spies. We'd attack the lower class of villians then make our way up until we get to the government" Buttercup claimed alittle enthusiastic as her wings sprouted back out.

Bubbles stood there quiet for a moment, she never thought of that. It sounded like a good plan, the only issue was would the others agree to this?

The 2 talked it out for a while, when they knew they were on the same side, they sprung back into the air to talk to the others.

* * *

The moment they started to speak to the nerds and Deedee, they saw there was some sort of interest but a small amount of doubt mainly coming from Blossom.

"Killing is bad" Blossom said shortly not wanting to argue

"Come on Blossom, they KILLED our Parents! They made us ORPHANS. They took EVERYTHING away from us. Now all we have is eachother! If we don't do this, then they'll take us away too!" Buttercup claimed as she looked from Blossom to Bubbles.

"Do you really want to do this?" Blossom said looking at Bubbles. The only response she got was a swift nod with no hesitation whatsoever.

"I need to think this over" Blossom said as she sighed.

"You have the smartest brain ever, do you really have to think this over?" Buttercup asked bothered that her sister was so scared. Buttercup reached for her sisters hand in attempt to stop her from running to her room. Instead of working, Blossom released a small strand of electricity that caused Buttercup to let go.

"Fine be that way" Buttercup said as she watched the redhead disappear into her room.

Bubbles had a look of sadness, seeing her like that made things worse. Especially since Bubbles is the only one capable of making Buttercup feel sadness sometimes.

In attempt to make things better they walked off into the lab where they found 2 others that agreed with the idea.

"I see Blossom isn't in?" Deedee asked in her little girl voice when she saw only 2 sisters walk into the lab instead of 3.

"She's thinking it over" Bubbles mumbled.

"She's wasting time, that's what she's doing" Buttercup claimed in a cold tone as she rubbed her hand

"Give her time, she's just wanting to make sure she's protecting you 2. That's what the oldest always do" Dexter said as he wiped his glasses

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "We will be protecting eachother no matter what we're doing. Even as assassins"

With no more to be said, the 4 jumped off the subject only to talk about other things. They decided to start planning things out for the secret assassins group. Starting off with a remodel of HQ.

* * *

 **HQ PLANS- GROUP PLANS- GOAL**

 _The place should remain somewhere no one could think of searching. Underground is a good idea, but maybe move things around. Make more rooms with much more space, and more secret passages. Dexters Lab should remain, but please can we be more organized? As for the testing room, get rid of it. It makes us feel like test subjects. If this group really does become a thing, lets make a real training room that's not a part of the Lab._

 _The training room can be like a gym with all sorts of items, and make it big. We definitely should try to recruit more people too, together we can be something like a family, we watch eachothers back but keep in mind the same goal. Get rid of the Government and bring back peace._

 _Codenames is going to be something really big for this to work we gotta keep our real identidies a secret. Especially cause some of us are thought to be dead, or are wanted dead. Anywho back to the plans for HQ..._

 _More rooms, more space, more halls, more people, more variety._

 _Every room belongs to every person who has a specific role in this group. We should have a weapons room, and a files room. Whenever there's a mission we go to Dexter so he can recruite us with the required materials, weapons, and information._

 _The floors should be replaced from dirt to some nice material. Carpet would be nice in some rooms unless you like plank wood tiles. Same goes for the walls, replace the dirt with some kind of wallpaper._

 _Simply make HQ feel like home, that's all we can ask for since we no longer have a home._

 _If everything goes well, we could have a separate base out of TownsVille there we could have a rebellion or some kind of group slowly form with more and more people. If base is ever found then we have a place to run to, and there's got to be some way to destroy every track of the group there. If not then powers could be used to destroy any evidence that'll lead back to second base._

 _If all goes well, then the town will know about us. Hope could be regained, and slowly TownsVille will return back to what it was. Meanwhile the secret assassins will keep their identidies a secret until the Government is overthrown._

* * *

With their thoughts all placed in the line, things were prepared and soon they'd start their first assignment the only issue was, Blossom.

The 2 sisters walked out of the lab with nothing but daydreams, but when they were going to go out again for another flight they ran into the redhead.

"Care if I join, I can't be an assassin if I can't fly" Blossom said allowing her brown wings to appear, but her expression with a small frown of apologies.

Bubbles couldn't help but smile from joy. As for Buttercup well all she could say was, "Try and Catch up"

The moment Buttercup said that, Blossoms frown became a small smile.

Before they knew it the 3 of them were out the door and up in the sky.

* * *

Nothing but a dark sky all around as they threw their fears away and turned it into hope.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry about earlier" Blossom said catching up to Buttercup

"No worries" Buttercup said allowing it to slide as she pretended it didn't hurt

"So what are our codenames going to be?" Bubbles asked joyfully as she enjoyed that for the first time it was the 3 of them outside in the sky instead of just her and Buttercup.

"I was thinking bird species, I'll be Hawk" Blossom said trying to take lead

"Alright Agent Hawk, I'll be Dove" Bubbles said slowing down to not run into Blossom

"Then I'll be Raven, Now then who said you could be leader, I came up with the idea" Buttercup said flying faster to be ahead of Blossom.

Before they knew what started off as a sisterly flight, turned into a fierce race.


	6. Ivy

As soon as base was recreated into what the girls dreamed, the fun began.

"Well girls, it took us 1 year to create this place. What do you think?" Dexter asked leading the girls to the new base.

"It's just as planned!" Bubbles said trying to not get to excited or else she'd kill everyones ears.

"Show me where the training room is, I got punching to do" Buttercup said allowing her hands to steel up into a much harder metal. Titanium perhaps.

Blossom simply smiled at the place, "Good Job"

There wasn't much to be said about the place, it took 1 year meaning the girls had to hide outside of the base for 1 year until remodeling was finished. Being honest there wasn't many places for them to hide at apart from homes that were abandoned or rooftops of random buildings. They didn't like the 1 year it took, but on the pro side they did manage to get information about possible targets.

While the girls were out, they would either go around spreading the word to hidden victims, training, or overhearing gossip.

Mainly the girls would rotate everyday taking turns at one of the 3 jobs, but wore small communicators incase of trouble.

Before Blossom could wander off to her designated room, Dexter handed her 3 folders.

"What are these?" Blossom asked opening them only to find the papers were empty apart from one that was on the very back.

"Fill them out, they're files on you and your sisters. Powers, Skills, weakness, things like that. Then on the back are your fake identities for spy work when you're out. Which are already created into the government profiles, so you 3 are clear of suspicions unless you do something wrong like say who you truly are" Dex said speaking alittle too fast

Blossom nodded, then punched his shoulder. "Calm down, everything's going to work out well"

He gave her a small nervous smile, but walked away to go work on more gadgets. As for Deedee, she wandered off to do secretary work on uploading all the new people to the group.

Blossom chuckled lightly, then started to make her way to find her sisters. Once each of them received their profiles, they agreed to meet in Blossoms room to discuss bigger matters.

From there they split up. Buttercup in training, Bubbles went to help Deedee pass out access badges to the new recruites, and Blossom in filing figuring out just how much info was on every villain.

* * *

-Buttercup-

Once my redheaded sister was out of the room I metaled my whole body up only to target the same bag at my side. It's been 1 year since everything was decided, but 1 year of the same work then before. Wander around the streets, hide in the shadows, and report whatever gossip you overhear.

Useless. All I wanted to do was actually do something with the information. Threat people, would be a much better way of work. Then again, I am the tough one so I guess there's a reason to why I have such little patience when it comes to this.

After a while of leaving a couple dents on the punching bag, I allow my body to return back to normal. It's been a year of training, everything about me has gotten stronger, I even found out there was a hidden ability to me that didn't show up on that science stuff Glasses did a year ago. Apparently I can control shadows to my own liking.

The only issue is, no one but Bubbles know about this. If the 2 nerds found out about this, I'd be back in that test room being a guinea pig all over again. I'd hate every second of my life, if I had to go back in there.

Then again, Glasses did tell us we'd get yearly check ups to see how our abilities have been doing with us and stuff like that. I turned my attention over to the black folder my sister brought in for me. Apparently I had to fill it out, but I had no clue what it was about. She explained it to me, but I wasn't fully paying attention all I could think about was what metal to turn to once she was out of the room. I chose Iron out of the selection of steel, iron, or black platinum.

Titanium would've been a choice, but that would leave more then dents on the punching bag. Anywho back to the black folder.

When I opened it up, I saw a couple papers for me to fill out, but at the back was a paper completely filled out with information on what seemed to be a new me.

I was curious to see who I'd be known as, but apparently first I had to fill out my real identities blank papers.

There was a clipboard with someone else's workout information, I decided to use the clipboard but didn't bother snooping at the information written on the paper already clipped in. Sitting on a big black yoga ball, I started to write down my responces.

* * *

 _Agent Profile_

 _Name: Buttercup Vivian Utonium_

 _Agent: Raven_

 _Age: 9_

 _Birthday: 09/5. Don't bother the year_

 _Parents: Both gone thanks to the Gov._

 _Hair Color: Tar Black_

 _Eye Color: Kiwi Green_

 _Position: The Muscle, Middle Triplet, and Bad Cop_

 _Powers/Abilities: Laser Eyes, Temperature adaption, Metal Body, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Super Strength, Teleportation, Shadows_

 _Other Abilities: In threatening times, body will turn possum making it seem like I'm dead. Have no control over it._

 _(It's what saved my life when my family was tracked down by the cops)_

 _Weakness: Wouldn't know yet, so far Nothing_

 _Additional Notes: Do not agitate me, I will punch you. Dexter, You dare place me in the testing room because of the last ability listed, you better pray that I don't fry your hair off. As you can see I am very low tempered, so take the warnings and DO NOT test me. Other than that, I am pretty chill. Unless you mess with my sisters, Especially with Bubbles, then you for sure have to deal with me... Trust me you DO NOT want to deal with me._

* * *

It took a while, but once I finished filling out those papers, I was able to finally know who I was going to be known as outside of HQ.

I placed the old information at the bottom of the opened folder, then clipped in my new information.

* * *

 _Ivy Teresa Delaros_

 _Hair Color: Midnight Black rebel cut with light Green dyed ends_

 _Eye Color: Ivory Green_

 _Parents: Unknown_

 _Background: Given up to foster care at the age of 5 thanks to the courts orders. Her parents were drinking addicts, and at times her father would physically abuse the girl. Leaving her scars that she has to this day. Ivy caused many troubles in multiple homes she was placed in, but once she is placed in a home with 2 other girls things change, and she remains there for more than 4 years._

 _The other 2 girls become her sisters, and the couple who took care of her become her parents. Eventually leading to the point they give the girls their last name, Delaros. The family is well known for their work in the government of their hometown, Joyful Town, not so far from TownsVille. James Delaros, their father, is the mayors personal chef. Daisy Delaros, their mother, is the mayors personal secretary._

 _Personality: Ivy is short tempered, and can put up a good fight. She may be small but she was always able to pack a punch. She's a trouble maker at times, and just like her hairstyle, she is a rebel._

* * *

Once done reading my new self, I looked at my reflection through a mirror by the dented punching bag. All I could do was constantly read my new description, but wondered just how was I going to change that much...

That's when the name hit me, Bubbles.

She is going to freak over doing our hairstyles and wardrobe. With nothing but a sigh I walk out of the training room with my black folder in hand. With 1 person in mind to find, Bubbles.


	7. Aqua

-Bubbles-

I had just finished helping Deedee with the badges, when I found Buttercup walking around as if she was searching for something. I called her name out, once heard her head popped over my direction. Her expression looked like she was annoyed alittle bit, but once clear she gave a small smile. We talked for a bit about how much the place has changed, but the conversation changed once she remembered the black folders.

Apparently she had finished filling hers out, and needed my help with something. Before I could I agree, we walked into the break room for a second to talk things over. I placed my folder on the table, then took hers to look it over. Once read I looked at her with a small smile.

"So what's in need of my services?" I asked turning my attention back to her

"Hairstyle, wardrobe, things like that" Buttercup said shrugging her shoulders then crossed them waiting for my response.

I read over her new description over again, but kept thinking what exactly would suit her in hairstyle terms. Once something came to mind, I set it aside for anther time to give out.

"So have you filled your stuff out?" Buttercup asked, pulling me out of my thoughts

I shook my head, then grabbed a pen attached to the folder. "I was about to do that"

Buttercup chuckled a little at me, but stood up in search of a vending machine near by. Once she disappeared, I opened my folder to start.

* * *

 _Name: Bubbles Marylou Utonium_

 _Agent: Dove_

 _Age: 9_

 _Birthday: 09/5_

 _Parents: Both gone_

 _Hair Color: Blonde_

 _Eye Color: Sky Blue_

 _Position: Youngest triplet, Speed, and Good Cop_

 _Powers/Abilities: Laser Eyes, Temperature adaption, Super Speed, Super Ultrasonic Scream, Flight, Water manipulation, Enhanced Senses._

 _Other Abilities: I have no control over this, but my body shuts down pretending to be dead in threatening times. Almost like a possum plays dead._

 _Weakness: None that can cause me harm_

 _Additional Notes: I'm the sweetest agent you'll meet, but I have another side that makes me different. I experienced something at a young age, so there's the explanation to my PTSD that I have somewhat control over, but not all the time. I'm a fast learner, and really good at my job so far. Just a warning, don't mess with me, I have the ability to kill your ability to hear._

* * *

Easy as that, I finished filling out the information needed. Although I gotta admit it was boring, but maybe my new identity will be much interesting. Buttercup was making her way back with a childish look on her face as she held a green Monster Energy Drink in her hand. Seeing the look on her face simply made me suspect she did something, but I'll find out eventually.

* * *

Aquamarine Sophie Delaros

 _Hair Color: Platinum Blonde layered hair with a blue dyed layer behind her neck_

 _Eye Color: Hazel_

 _Parents: Unknown_

 _Background: Given up to an adoption center at a very young age pf 2 for unknown reasons, and unknown parents. Aqua was bullied around by all the other children, but once adopted things changed. A lovely couple adopted Aqua at the age of 3, but a month since her adoption a tragedy struck leaving her a vision she'll never forget. A thief crashed into their home, he stole a couple things, but her father attempted to stop the masked man. They didn't know he was armed with a knife and pistol, in the end Aqua saw her father get sliced to death, then her mother shot instantly._

 _Not thinking the child was going to be an issue the masked man ran off into the night claiming his stolen goods, and off to his freedom. The next day Aqua was found rolled up in a ball crying next to both bodies. The neighbors tried to make Aqua feel as if what happened wasn't her fault but there was nothing they did that helped. A few day later after living with her aunt, another lady came in taking Aqua away from the life she once knew. She was treated with love, and was never interviewed by reporters._

 _Months came by and the past stayed in the past, but the memory stayed with her. Every night she had nightmares, causing her to scream thinking they were real, but her new family was always there to remind her they were dreams nothing more. At the age of 5 she met her sister she had no clue she had along with her new father. They took care of her and made her feel like life was going to go better than before, especially when her parents took in another girl from a foster care program._

 _Daisy Delaros is a well known secretary in the small town of Joyful Town. She works as the mayors personal secretary, and is respected for her position there. As for her husband, James Delaros, he too works in the mayors government building. He's the mayors personal chef, and got his position there when his wife referred the mayor about her husbands cooking skills. Thanks to the both of them, their daughters eventually became well known in the government._

 _Personality: Aquamarine is a joyful girl ever since she was adopted. She can feel quite lonely every now and then, but she still smiles on. Just as how her name relates to water, she loves any activity that involves it. She's a child at heart, but still a mature child. She's a fast learner, and can make anyone smile no matter if they're strangers or not._

* * *

I looked away from my new identity file only to see Buttercup with a confused look while she crumbled up her empty Monsters can.

"What?" I asked shifting my head to the side

"Why is your background much longer than mine?" She asked opening up her file to compare sizes

"Maybe because I have a traumatic experience, meanwhile you're just a trouble maker" I teased turning my head back straight then placed my real info over my new self

Buttercup rolled her eyes in a teasing way, but felt annoyed that there was a difference.

I got up from my seat, as Buttercup followed smashing the can in her metallic hand. She was so noisy doing so that in a blink of an eye I grabbed the can and dropped it in the trash. Then appeared back next to Buttercup who was now glaring at me.

"No fair you used your powers" She said turning around to walk away from me towards the break rooms exit.

"You gotta admit, I'm getting better at it" I said following behind with a skip in each step

I saw her move her head around trying to ignore what I said, but I knew she had to admit I was getting better at it.


	8. Ginger

-Blossom-

Filing wasn't as successful as I thought. Whoever was in charge of placing files where they belonged, did it all wrong. Random files were placed in random locations, did no one know the alphabet? I ended up spending most of my time in there re arranging everything instead of doing what I wanted to do which was get info on our possible first target, then of course fill out my papers. Sadly I was out of time, and had to meet my sisters at my room in 5 minutes.

So before I dashed out of the filing room then to my destination, I left a stack of the remaining ones to alphabetize on a chair with a note that read,

To whoever comes in here next, 

Alphabetize these last ones, and please do it right.

Thank you, 

Blossom D. Utonium

* * *

Once in my room, I tried filling out what I could, but didn't get so far. A knock at my door stopped me from finishing up what I got. I opened the door, and to my findings my 2 sisters stood there talking about their powers. I motioned them to come in, as I made my way back to my files at my desk by the queen sized bed.

"To think the one who told us to fill our files out would've been done by now" Buttercup teased as she closed the door behind her.

I moved my eyes from one side to another then back to the files in front of me. "I got caught up with something"

I heard Bubbles giggle as she walked over to the bathroom mirror. "Take the time you need, as for you Buttercup come in here for a moment"

I heard Buttercup slowly make her way there, I could tell she didn't really want to go since her footsteps were slow with each step.

I huffed for a second before I could get back to the files.

* * *

 _Name: Blossom Delila Utonium_

 _Agent: Hawk_

 _Age: 9_

 _Birthday: 09/5_

 _Parents: Dead_

 _Hair Color: Orange/ Red head_

 _Eye Color: Strawberry Pink_

 _Position: Oldest Triplet, Leader, and The Brains_

 _Powers/Abilities: Laser Eyes, Temperature adaption, Flight, Weight manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Electricity Fingers, Large Brain Capacity._

 _Other Abilities: Uncontrollable Possum Death Trick For Threatening Times._

 _Weakness: None_

 _Additional Notes: I try to be the one who leads the group towards the right path, but it gets complicated when you know so much. Both my sisters are different then me, but I still love them. I try to be understanding, but at times it gets difficult. Again I know so much, theres pro's to it but still con's as well. All I can say for myself is that I'm the smartest who has to make difficult decisions._

* * *

I wasn't completely sure with what I had just written down, but I did my best to make it understandable. Shrugging I set the first papers aside to read what my new self was gonna be like. I set the paper infront of the black folder, but couldn't help but over hear what Bubbles and Buttercup spoke of in the bathroom.

My enhanced hearing allowed me to hear Bubbles sweet laugh as Buttercup sighed possibly annoyed of some idea Bubbles just said. It was funny to think that my 2 younger sisters would be like a ying yang. If not that, then something hot vs something cold.

Bubbles was the cold because of her sweet child side, and Buttercup was the hot for her rough edged attitude. No matter how different the 2 were, they still managed to work perfectly together. Most cases they teamed up with eachother rather then to separate or have one of them come with me. Before I could read over my new self, I remembered what it was like to work outside the work in progress base for a year.

Everytime Bubbles was out for overhearing details on the government, Buttercup would every once in a while check up on Bubbles to make sure she was still in one piece or hidden well. Yet whenever Buttercup was out then Bubbles would set up some kind of health checkup when she'd get back, just to make sure she was ok. Then of course Bubbles would return to sticking at Buttercups side until I'd split them again.

They cared dearly for one another, which sometimes makes me jealous to see Bubbles be cared by a thick headed Buttercup. But we're sisters, so if we don't stick together then things could go wrong for the other. In a way they may not show much love towards me, but I knew they still cared for me. Just maybe in a different way.

That being thought, I turned my attention back to the priority at hand. My new identity file.

* * *

 _Ginger Rose Delaros_

 _Hair Color: Red head with Pink streaks_

 _Eye Color: Auburn Brown_

 _Parents: Daisy Delaros & James Delaros_

 _Background: Born into a small family, Ginger had it all. The love of her parents was all she could ask for, but as she started to grow up her parents were rarely around. They were always too busy working their jobs, it came to the point that they started to bring her along. At a young age Ginger learned how the government worked with everyone. She learned what it was like to make difficult decisions, even what it meant for her family to do their jobs._

 _Whenever they weren't working, her parents would be home with her relaxing on their day off. Sometimes going out as a family helped reunite their bond, but as time went along Ginger felt lonely sometimes. There came a day where her father started to take her to work with him for a while, as her mom would be dismissed from work for a while._

 _A few days later, Ginger came home to a surprise guest. Her mom came home with a black haired 5 year old girl. Things were a little odd for Ginger, but after a while of living together the 2 got used to one another. Ginger had to admit, Ivy was pretty cool to have around. She was tough, she was something new in the family. Months came by, as the 2 got along helping their father and the mayor at work._

 _But once again their mom was missing out on work, all was known that she was sent to go across the country to investigate a strange case. It took days for her to return but when she did she brought another guest with her. Ivy, Dad, and I weren't allowed to meet the girl until she felt comfortable. Which made sense considering she was put in a traumatic time._

 _But as her mom worked her charm, the girl got used to a new life. To the point the day her mom announced her adoption, we were finally allowed to meet the girl. Her name was Aquamarine, but we decided to nickname her Aqua for short. She was shy at first, but time came by and the 3 of us became best friends, but still sisters until the very end._

 _Mom and Dad took good care of us 3. We grew up, in the best hands, and eventually got to the point our parents gave us special training for governmental jobs. Life was truly great, and thanks to them I no longer felt lonely. Instead I felt blessed._

 _Personality: Ginger is very responsible for anything she does. She addresses people in professional matters. Takes her tasks seriously, and hardly jokes around. She is a fast learner, very organized(OCD), and an over achiever._

* * *

Once fully read, I felt kinda lucky about my backstory. Yes I'll admit, they're stories are sad, but mine is the one that brings us all together. Also mine gives us more detail of our lives together.

I took a look at the clock at the top of my desk. Apparently there was 30 minutes until we had to go meet up with Dexter to turn in our folders.

I shrugged hoping there was enough time to discuss our information we gathered. Realizing I was wasting our time, I jumped out of my thoughts as I called my sisters to come back over.

"Alright so what's our number one discussion?" Buttercup asked taking a seat on the pink beanbag by side the bed,

"Possible target or what the government is hiding?" Bubbles asked sitting on the rose gold bed covers

"Let's work with the possible target, I have an idea for tonight for the other task at hand" Blossom said resting her hands at her thighs once she put her files back in the folder.

"Well from what I hear, there are these 3 rapist who torture, drug, and kidnap young girls for their pleasure" Buttercup said as she crossed her arms

"Used to be known as The Amoeba Brothers, worked for NASA but once they were kicked out of their job they started to do what they do now" Bubbles said reclaiming information she knew about.

Buttercup nodded, She had to admit Bubbles was getting better.

"Alright well from what I've heard they have a warehouse far from town, there they keep their victims chained to beds and on constant hard drugs" I said tapping my wrist with my opposite hand

"Looks like they're first. So Bloss what's the plan?" Buttercup asked uncrossing her arms as she started to place more attention

"Simple, here's what we know..."

I started to explain the plan. Every move I made sure was clear, every question taken quick, and every suggestion taken carefully. If all goes well, then tonight will be the night this town will be aware of 3 Winged Threats


	9. First Mission

The moment the girls finished discussing their plans for their first attack, they made their way to discuss with Dexter. Walking into his office was weird, he used to be a nerd but now he's the nerd who gives us weapons. As if that couldn't get any weird.

Blossom handed him the file with details on the Amoeba Perverts, with that she explained to him their attack strategy. He gave them comments on it, then once things were settled he gave us what we needed. Our weapons.

Things were about to go well, but instead of handing us what we thought were going to be weapons, he handed us 3 neatly folded jumpsuits with masks gently placed on top. He was smart to think ahead of us with our assassin disquises. He wanted us to try them on to see if he got the colors good. We nodded before we walked out with our new suits.

Once we were back, he smiled at his achievement. The suits fitted like a glove, not a single one of us felt displeased with them. The suits were in our designated colors, they were tight, had small holes on our backs for the wings, and had a long flap on the back to look like a birds tail feathers.

Each one of us had knee length black high heeled boots, and our masks were to cover our eyes. Each mask was designed to look like our bird agent names. As for our hair, we were obligated to wear hair extensions to make it lengths unrecognizable to our new selves.

Blossoms suit was a light brown with a small pink streak running down her sides. Her hands were wrapped In thin brown leather gloves, and her feet trapped in high heeled boots making us look taller than we truly are. Her dark brown mask was rounded at the bottom, but sharp with feather shaped ends at the top covering her forehead. Small holes were formed for her eyes to look through, and in the front of the mask was a curved sharp black beak over her nose.

Buttercups suit was pure black with a thin mint green streak running down her sides. Her hands were comfortable in her thin black leathered gloves, and her feet loving the high heeled black boots. As for her mask it was midnight black with black feathers running along the side ends. Her mask did not cover her forehead, but did cover a portion of her nose with a small sharp black beak.

As for Bubbles her suit was a flawless white suit with a baby blue streak running down her sides. Her hands were in thin white leathered gloves, and feet in the same high heeled black boots. She asked Dexter if there was any white ones, but all he said was "I'll ask Deedee to design those".

Her mask was smooth all around, and had white feathers covering the whole thing, it was a small mask but it covered her eyes and nose just like Buttercups without the feathers at the side ends. She had a small sharp pale beak over her nose, and just like everyone else their masks were held in place with a clear string wrapped around her head.

As Dexter displayed then demonstrated the weapons Deedee was going from one to another placing in carefully the hair extensions.

Things were going to get interesting from there. Before they knew it they were fully armed with simple weapons that went well with their suits. Bubbles had 2 sharp daggers placed at her sides. Buttercup had gloves that gave her sharp talon like claws, and Blossom had gloves that helped her hack into any security system.

Each girl had their own weapons that helped in ways they'd need to do to get things done. Yes some involved hurting, but they were going to be assassins. Beating bad guys was always going to be something they'd have to do. Starting this night, things were going to change. Before they could leave, Dexter gave them a few more gadgets.

Small communicating devices were placed in their ears, and choker looking voice changers around their necks. Also to make vision better, small designated color lenses were placed in the masks for night vision.

With no more to be done, the allowed their wings to appear the moment they stepped foot outside. Then jumped into the night sky disappearing in the clouds.

* * *

Half way there, the 3 girls reviewed what they'll each be doing. They knew there were going to be guards, which made getting the targets out difficult. They had the option of taking out the guards, or getting the targets out. Either way, they were planning on using Dove's super speed. Once they separated, they started the beginning procedures.

Raven was on the rooftop, she found a loose wooden plank that gave her a way to peak in to analyze what she saw. Hawk hid in the forest near by, from there she tried to change the voice to her choker. She had the idea to distract the guards into thinking they could use a break, but finding a match to one of the targets voices was tricky.

Meanwhile, Dove was on the street near by waiting for the signal.

"Target located, they're inside the warehouse drinking. Talking about who the next victim will be. Dove I think you've been spotted, a guard just came in and he's talking to one of the targets. He's mentioning a figure of a girl outside not so far, dressed as a prostitute..." Raven warned through her communication device

"Don't worry I'll distract them while Hawk works on getting that voice thingy to work, how's it going over there?" Doves voice asked

"Almost got it, in the meantime make a scene." Hawk said analyzing the voice rhythm to their targets.

Dove chuckled as she guaranteed to make a scene. She hid her wings then moved her daggers to the back where they wouldn't be spotted. From there she waited for the company to arrive.

* * *

-Raven (BC)-

I watched the guard who talked to the target about Dove walk out. A moment later one of the targets split up from the others to go check out what was outside. I watched the pervert walk on out, once he was outside I started to look around checking if any of the extra guards have left. None, these guys were stuck to their posts.

"Hurry it up Hawk" I said to myself in a whisper.

I flew back up into the night sky to get a better view of Dove waiting for one of the targets. From there I saw that the youngest was being accompanied by a guard. Since Hawk was taking forever to get the tone changer to work, I put myself in use. Although I got away from my post. I hid in a tall pine tree, but never took my eyes off the intruding guard.

i started simple, by distracting him with easy things. Dropping rocks to the ground, Shaking tree branches, and making small noises.

"Boss maybe we should go back?" the guard suggested as he walked behind the short man.

"Nonesense, we're almost there. I can sense it" The short man said as he placed his hands behind his back.

After a while of walking the air felt dense to the guard, he knew he was armed, but he was never one to go out at night. You just never know what's out there.

"Boss?" He asked

"Enough, if you're so scared just go back. The girl's up ahead, let the others know that I'll be back soon" The target said.

The guard nodded, then made his turn back. He shook in his tracks, but before he knew it he was running in attempt to get back in the light. Raven took advantage of the scared man, by using a quick trick she had up her sleeve. I manipulated the shadows around me to make a couple hands that slithered on the ground behind the guard. Then once right, I gripped my hand that caused my hand shadows to do the same.

It was weird to see it work in person, but they grabbed right below the heels then dragged him off to wherever I think would be good. In a way it looked paranormal.

The guard was dragged all across the forest ground then pulled up a tree where he hanged upside down. We came face to face, but all he saw was a bird with glowing green eyes.

"You won't tell anyone about this" I said, then at an instant I caused a shadow to split from the main one only to trail down his body and grab his neck. The main shadow split back to what it used to be, leaving a guard hang on a single shadow.

When his terrified look went expressionless, the last shadow let go dropping a lifeless body to the ground.

With that done, I flew back up into the night sky but something stopped me from going back to my post...

a gunshot coming from a distance


	10. Our New Sides

-Dove(Bubble)-

I heard footsteps coming from a distance. I may have used my enhanced eyes to see for sure who it was, but either way I didn't need to. I eventually saw that it was the youngest target stepping out of the shadows with the most smug face I've ever seen.

"Why hello there, what's such a gorgeous masked lady doing out at this time?" The man asked

"I'm just out for a walk that's all" I responded

"What's with the clothes, are you by any chance looking for someone?" He asked

Behind my mask I rolled my eyes, yet still spoke such words "Yes, I was actually searching for the famously rich Amoeba Brothers"

The targets smug smile grew wilder as he allowed his eyes to do alittle scanning. "Well then you found just the man, names Charles Amoeba. Youngest yet most handsome of them all"

"Only one? What a shame, can I meet your brothers too?" I dared to ask

"Why would you want the others, I'll pay you extra if you comply to just the 2 of us" He offered starting to walk closer to me.

"I apologize Mr. Amoeba but that will not do, I don't do solos" I said in a fiery tone as I looked up to the night sky, for some odd reason.

When I looked back at Charles, he was already attempting to get into my boundaries. I felt uncomfortable, especially when he started to touch me.

 _A girl my age, so young, dealing with such madness... Who would've known_

He trailed my body from one place to another, but I could not push him away without him running back for more. His eyes were staring deep into my mask, and his lips licking as he was tempted to know who exactly was under the mask.

The moment he reached for the mask, I shot my knee upward hitting him hard in the area no man would like. He instantly ducked his body, and cried in pain. When he looked up, his eyes were full of anger. He reached his arms out towards me in attempt to grab me, but I winged out up into the air before he could catch me.

In confusion he looked up following me move in the air.

"DAMN BIRD!" He yelled out pulling out a gun from his front pocket. He aimed at my wings, but I started to speed up. I dodged every bullet he shot, then when it looked like he lost me, I super sped to his side where I smacked the gun out of his hand.

He looked to the side I was at, but all he felt was wind as I rushed to grab the gun then drop out the remaining bullets.

Charles was shocked, he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. In a blink of an eye I appeared back at his side with his arms behind his back.

A little moment later, Raven landed infront of us.

"What happeed, you should be on the rooftop?!" I asked my voice sounding softer than before thanks to the voice changer

"I heard gunshots, I was worried" Raven said eventually spotting the empty gun at a distance.

"Who the Hell are you!" Charles asked demanding for answers

"Shut up" Raven said smacking his head.

"Raven look!" I said realizing he had a walkie talkie at his back pocket. When Raven saw it, we both started to think alike.

"Hawk, come on over to Dove's stand. We have a better plan forget about that device" Raven claimed through her communicator.

"Details?" Hawk's voice asked a small second later

"We have one of the targets, and a walkie talkie, come on over." Raven summarized.

A moment later Hawk landed infront of the 2 agents

She attempted to get Charles to talk over the walkie talkie asking for his brothers to come on outside, but he wouldn't do it. After a while of demanding the guy, I spoke up. "Ok, Hawk you have alot to learn"

Hawk looked at me in confusion unsure of how to take what was said. She watched as the agents traded spots, then I pulled out one of my pistols that I hid behind my back.

The pure white pistol was pulled back, then gently placed on Charles forehead. Sweat easily started to trail down his forehead, then they all saw a cold side to me

"Now we're going to ask you again, Get Your Brothers Out Here" I said glaring into his eyes

"Or what, you'll shoot me? huh you're just bluffing" He scoffed trying to be brave, although that waterfall of sweat showed otherwise.

"Maybe I am, OR maybe I'm not. We won't know for sure will we" I said moving the tip of the pistol closer to his head, then played around with the trigger. _Slide my finger on, slide it off, to pull or not to pull that is the question_

"Alright, fine I'll do it!" He yelled finally unable to hold the suspense.

"Perfect, No Funny Business" Raven said motioning Hawk to bring the walkie talkie close to him.

He took a gulp of nothing but his own saliva, then once ready the button was pushed for him. He finally spoke, "Hey Bro's come on out here on the hill, there's a great show of prostitutes going on"

There was a small silence, then the buzz was interupted with another voice, "Are they girls?"

Raven pulled his arms for him to respond, "You know it, why else would I call this in"

"We'll be out there in a moment" another voice said.

Raven couldn't help but allow another smile to creep up her face. "Perfect"

* * *

-Hawk(Blossom)-

I brought over a large twig, my team mates looked at me in confusion but once I wrapped it around his arms, it made sense.

The Twig's weight was manipulated to become a heavy unbreakable hand cuffs. From there Dove handed me a leaf with tree sap to stick onto his mouth to stop him from ruining our ambush. Raven made sure to hide him in the shadows of the night, then once everything was ready we waited in the trees.

I've done some research with what I had on the other 2 brothers. They were pretty strong, but nothing we couldn't take. Apart from their crimes or backstory these guys were going to give us a challenge. Which is why I made sure that Dove would get rid of the remaining body guards while Raven and I took on the brothers.

It took some time, but after a while we heard the eager footsteps that belonged to Tyler and Marcos Amoeba.

Once they were in clear sight, we saw their confusion as they looked around for their brother but really the prostitute show he lied about.

"the hell" The tallest brother murmered under his breath.

"YO Charles no funny business, where you at?" The middle brother said popping his knuckles.

From the distance I was at, I could see Raven was bringing shadows close to their ankles. It was odd seeing her new ability work, especially cause I never knew about it until I saw it in action. The targets were about to move back to their facility, but before they could move an inch the shadows clasped onto their ankles pulling them which resulted in the brothers falling face down.

They had no clue what had just happened. I quickly teleported to where they could see me, right next to them. Before they could start questioning me I manipulated the weight of another twig tying it around their ankles so the transparent shadows could let go.

"Who are you?" The middle brother yelled seeing in a distance Charles was tied up as well.

"Doesn't matter, now you should answer our little questions or you die" Raven said as she grabbed the 2 only to throw them against a tree so they could see straight into her masked eyes.

"We won't tell you anything" The Oldest brother said daring to spit at the masked being.

I walked on over closer to the 3, before making sure Dove was ready for my cue.

"Ok you'll die either way" Raven said with a hidden chuckle behind her voice.

"Tyler? right? Well you see Tyler if we don't get answers then you won't see your life again. Do you see where I'm going with this" I said tapping his chin with my pointy claw glove.

"I don't care about death, all the least I can say I had a great life" Tyler said giving off his perverted grin

Out of disgust I slapped the man leaving a red hand print and ripped tears on his face, "Men like you disgust me" I said

"How do you open those locks!" Raven said resuming her interrogation. Still no answers, just sweat trailing off Marcos forehead and glares from Tyler.

Things weren't going as planned and that was starting to piss me off. It was bringing out the side of me that I never thought I met.

In the end I took things into my own hands. I twisted around my choker, as if I knew how to work it, and surprisingly that moment I really did. I picked up Charles walkie talkie, and the moment I spoke into it my voice was no longer my own voice. It was Tylers.


	11. Mission Accomplished

-Hawk(Blossom)-

"Guards, there's been an emergency open all the gates and release the girls! Quick there's no time" I said not being able to stop my grin from appearing

Tyler attempted to yell to stop me from speaking, but Raven slapped a sappy leaf onto his mouth before he could interupt. No matter how much he tried to yell, all you could hear were muffles.

A moment later the silence was interupted by a buff voice coming from the walkie talkie. "Copy that Boss"

I turned over towards the trees and threw out the cue for Dove to go off. In a blink of an eye she disappeared.

Not much later, gunshots were heard in the distance but loud grunts were followed.

The walkie talkie went off again with the same mans voice,"Boss we're under attack, take cover qui-

I interupted him quick with my normal voice, "I'm sorry the person you're trying to contact is out of range. How about you call back never. Goodbye"

In the distance you could hear that same voice throw out a yell of dispare.

"NOOOO" then a gunshot echoed in the same spot.

Dove was clearly finishing things up on her end, therefore it was time for us to do the same.

"Shall we Raven?" I asked motioning towards the 3 targets.

Raven chuckled as she grabbed Marcos. She ripped the twig into 2 then allowed him to run off.

"don't worry he won't get tooo far" Raven said as she walked away into a small distance. She pulled out her black and green flask to set a small fire, then before you knew it I watched her manipulate the shadows all around her to track him down. After a while, all I heard were petrified screams as Marcos fought with the shadows that dragged him all the way towards the fire Raven set.

The flames started to crawl up his legs slowly dancing farther up. After a while of hearing screams of pain, he stopped moving. No matter how much he rolled in the ground the flames wouldn't go off. Raven manipulated the flames to not go off no matter what, once he gave up, he was devoured into the flames belly leaving a lifeless body for others to see.

I walked on over deciding to take off the sappy leaf off Tylers mouth.

"What are you going to kill me now?" He asked not daring to show emotion to the masked girls infront of him.

I shook my head, "No, but he will"

I dragged Charles across the floor then looked around for something to use. "Got any water?" I asked Raven. She shook her head but knew about a river just down the hill. I grabbed Charles by the ankles then flew out towards the river, Raven followed behind with Tyler to not lose track of him.

Once I was over the river I dropped Charles into it. He screamed for mercy but once he was soaked I grabbed him again only to drop him back on dry land. He attempted to crawl away, but i took advantage of the wet trail following behind him. With one finger I touched the small river, then I watched as a small pink electrobolt traveled its way to its target.

In less then 2 minutes, Charles was covered in pink electrobolts that zapped him at the speed of lightning itself. He screamed, he bounced, until finally he went silent. The bolts zapped him at a lower speed but he was still alive just not for too long.

"Lets go" I said leaving a body behind me to die slowly

"Never thought I'd meet that side of you" Raven said as she followed behind me with one hand on Tylers ankle. I shrugged, as I agreed with her. _I never thought I had that side to myself either._

When we returned to the site of the facility we saw bodies scattered all over the ground. Dove was escorting a girl out of the facility giving her instructions of where to go for safety and letting her know that we meant no harm towards innocent people. The girl smiled as she hugged Dove as her way of saying thank you. When we landed, she smiled but made her way off into the forest once she saw who Raven was holding onto.

"What's he doing here? I thought you took care of them? I heard screams" Dove said stepping over a body guards body.

"He gave us most of the crap tonight, he was stubborn, he's a piece of sh-

"Raven I think that's enough, the point is this one needs to go the worst way between the 3 of us. He needs to learn from his mistakes" I said kicking him down so he was on his knees.

Dove nodded, as she got close to him making it loook like she was going to whisper into his ear. That's not what she did, instead she screamed in it releasing a yell from his lips. Raven got close with a smirk behind her mask, _So this one does sense pain instead of just pleasure, I wonder what else he hides_

Raven made her forehead go into titanium to head butt him very hard. His head flopped back with blood pouring out of his injuries. He stayed laying on the floor, as he watched the 3 masked heads come into his point of view. Each one reaching for their masks, then before he could see who they were more gunshots that ended his life.

I handed back the white pistol to Dove as I kicked his head to make sure he really was gone. His head flopped but never moved back. Dove let out a tired stretch, "So hows that as our first kill?"

"It's missing something." Raven said trying to think as she walked away from the body.

"I got it" I said pulling out a card from my pocket. It showed a sketch of a hawks wings on the front, then when you turned it around it had a message and a drawing of hawk talons. It read,

 _HIM, This is a war YOU started. Keep it up, and you'll see that someday YOU WILL BE NEXT!_

 _Don't test us!- Hawk_

Before we flew off into the night sky with a completed mission, I plucked off a feather from my wings for Him to keep.

Once it was all done, the 3 of us got out of there knowing we could not take back what we have just done that night.

* * *

-Bubbles-

Once we arrived back to HQ my sisters and I gave report to Dexter on how things went off tonight. He applauded to our job well done, but before we could call it a night, he reminded us about our first day of undercover work tomorrow afternoon. Buttercup insulted him like ususal claiming she deserved a break for her job well done, but she couldn't get away with it. In the end we went off to our rooms to call it a night.

I couldn't sleep, it was around 1:00 AM when I got up to go out for a glass of water. On my way there, I found Buttercup was still awake. She sat at a table with an energy drink in front of her. When she heard my footsteps she flinched quick causing her fists to go into iron. I rested my hands up as defense, but when she saw it was me she chuckled.

"So you can't sleep either?" she asked me scooting over for me to sit next to her.

I shook my head taking the seat next to her with my glass of water in hand. "I just can't stop thinking"

Buttercup gave me a look, so I continued.

The mission was repeatedly replaying in my head. Just the thought of how fast but easy it was to kill. Is that bad, does that make us killers? It's not that it bugs me, it's just the thought that there was no hesitation in our every moves that made me feel alittle confused. Especially when I realized that killing didn't bother me whatsoever. I mean I saw my dad die, wouldn't watching others die trigger some kind of reaction?

I guess not, I guess that experience is what makes me a ruthless assassin. A useful member to this team, and a fighter.

Buttercup gave me a small punch to the shoulder. She said I was thinking too much, that it's ok to do what we are doing cause we're not hurting anyone innocent. All the people who don't live in shadows are terrible people with huge crimes, some even have hostages that we can save by doing what we do. For example tonight, by getting rid of the Amoeba Brothers we saved thousands of girls from being placed into human sex trafficking.

I was about to go to my room when we finished our drinks, but plans changed when Blossom walked in.

"Can't sleep?" She asked

Buttercup and I shook our heads.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one" Blossom said with a small comforting smile.

"Let's do something since we are clearly not going to sleep any time soon" I said getting up from my seat to place the empty glass into the sink.

My 2 sisters questioned what we could possibly be doing at 1 in the morning, but when I gave them my thought we all agreed on it.

Before we knew it, the 3 of us were in the costumes room getting ready for our new identities.


	12. Prepare For The New Life

-Buttercup-

That morning I woke up in an unknown room. I looked around but something felt different, there was no hair touching the back of my shoulders. I got up to go to the bathroom, but when I saw my own reflection in the mirror everything came rolling back. Last night, the 3 of us couldn't sleep so we got ready for today.  
I allowed Bubbles to give me a new hairstyle, I didn't see the result until now considering I fell asleep when she massaged my scalp to get my hair ready for the dye.

My hair used to be down to my shoulders, but now its short. It's cut into a neatly done A line cut that reaches down to my chin. She kept it a pitch black but to add some color, she dyed the ends of my hair a light green color that's not too bright nor too dark. It looked good, and for once I actually didn't have to do much about putting it up or treating it. Now I clearly know Bubbles knows how to take care of hair.

I reached up to touch my hair, and for once it felt soft rather then prickly. My split ends were gone, and it felt good. I admired the new color for a while, before I walked back to find my 2 sisters were asleep close to where I was.

Bubbles was starting to stretch until she too realized she was in another room rather then hers. Her eyes burst opened, but when she saw me she giggled remembering what happened.

"we are still not done" She said getting up to wake up Blossom.

Once the 3 of us were awake, we made a quick run to get into Bubbles room where she upgraded our looks alittle more.

Today was going to be our first day of working out on undercover work. We were finally going to use our new identities and face a new life. I wasn't too excited, but I was feeling ready to do something rather then attack at night. From what we know we are going to walk into the government building and work there secretly gathering info we could use against Him.

Blossom was eager to start so she suggested we talk Dexter into letting us go in sooner then later. Of course he'd approve, but that's only cause they are both really good friends. Clearly that's not the only reason, I've seen the way Dexter acts around my sister when they are alone. That nerd clearly has feelings for her... _Gross we're only 9 years old, cut us some crap..._

Bubbles chose out 3 different outfits 1 for each of us. I'm not used to someone picking out my outfits, but that's only cause sometimes it reminds me of my mom. I'll be honest, I really do miss her and I will clearly avenge her. Same goes for my dad.

Once we were dressed, we were ready to go. Dexter gave us details of how today will work out, even introduced us to our pretend parents. 2 members of the revolution wanted to help out so they agreed to pretending on being our parents. They were given information on our pretend selves identities, and we were all reminded about what the goal was to be. Today things were going to work differently, who knows how things will go from here on out.

Still my sisters and I were going to be able to handle things from here. As long as we were together we'd be able to get through things.

From the way things were set, during the day we were known as the new government girls but at night we were the masked assassins that would do anything to bring justice back into TownsVille. Until then all we had to do was not mess up. NO powers at day. NO real names. And most important of all NO turning back.


	13. Let The Games Begin

-Blossom-

On the drive to town hall things were quiet. Not alot was said over the drive other then the plan of how things were going to roll. On the drive we passed by our old neighborhood. Our tiny white house was at the corner, left alone as if no one ever left. As if no crime was ever there, the only difference was the cracked windows and busted door. Other then that, it looked untouched.

Bubbles sat in between Buttercup and I, she was wrapping her platinum dyed layered hair in her finger. She looked lost in thought, but who would blame her. She has always been the one to over think things the moment we started something new. The sound of Buttercup popping her knuckles pulled Bubbles out of her thoughts as she slipped her finger away from the strand of hair.

"Alright when we first go in, just follow us. We'll introduce you to the general so he knows exactly who you are. Once he gets the idea that you're here to work for Him's government then you just follow his orders from there. Got it?" Chris Turner claimed, not looking back to the 3 girls in the back seats. Chris Turner and Barbara Clenz are the 2 volunteers who chose to take the role of the Delaros.

All 3 of us nodded.

Chris was pretty strict, but we've been told he had a soft spot to himself. The only issue was we weren't sure when we'd meet that side to him. As for Barbara she was kind, but in a way quiet. She only spoke when you'd ask her something, apart from that she didn't speak much.

I had forgotten about my communicator still in my ear, when a familiar voice reminded me it was still there. "Someone tell Bubbles not to take things without my consent, I nearly freaked last night" Dexters voice claimed with his little annoyed tone behind it.

I looked over at Bubbles with curiousity. When I asked her what all that was about, she shrugged "I thought I let him know I was replacing my daggers for pistols that night. Guess he wasn't paying attention"

I couldn't help but laugh at her small shrug as she smiled with her comment. Buttercup on the other hand high fived the blonde as if she impressed her. "So much for being the kind one" she commented

"Well I mean it's not like I stole something, besides those pistols were too shiny to be left there waiting for who knows how long" Bubbles claimed as she started to play with her hair again.

Buttercup and I both gave her a smile, we had to admit Bubbles was impressing us each day. Her actions may be small, but they sure show that she's growing up.

We weren't so far from our destination when a cop stopped us. When he made his way to the drivers seat he banged on the window as if he attempted to scare us in the back. I'll admit it made me jump, but my attention was quick to see that Chris was pulling something out from his coat. A gun? Maybe a taser. Whatever it was, it turned out not to be what I thought.

"Sir do you realize you're driving on forbidden streets?" The cop asked in a raspy tone. He was getting old, it was clearly shown from his long white whiskers on his chin.

"Do you not know who we are?" Chris said finally pulling out what was under his coat all along. With one look, the cop took a couple steps back. He apologized multiple times, before he said "Go on, sorry for the delay. No one informed me such an important family would come all this way. Please forgive me"

My sisters and I looked at one another confused of what was going on, still Buttercup couldn't help but release her smirk.

"Clearly you didn't get the message. Don't let it happen again." Chris said in a dull tone, before we know it we're back on the road and Chris releases his tension in his muscles.

"What did you show him?" Buttercup asked leaning forward in her seat attempting to see the card he placed back in his coat. He didn't reply, all there was left was his silence for the remaining trip.

* * *

-Buttercup-

Atlast the trip came to an end, and we could all get out of the smelly cramped car. The moment I jumped out I was handed something small from Barbara. A card, when I flipped it over that's when I saw what was now my new name. It was an ID card, somehow they made it without me knowing. Looking at it made me feel some sort of thrill. _So that's the card Chris showed that cop, why didn't he just tell us? Man that man is mysterious..._

When I looked over to see my sisters get their cards they gave me a serious look. The look I knew meant, _There's no going back._ I nodded to agree with them as I took one last look at the patinum card in my hand, before it was placed in my front pocket. Our "parents" led the way into the tall white building, but the moment we took a step inside everything felt different. It felt terrible, it was the aura of nothing but HIM.

It made my stomach feel sick, just the thought that I had to deal with this feeling from now on felt disgusting. Maybe I'll get used to it... Eventually.

Bubbles stayed close to me, unsure what was going to happen. As for Blossom she followed our "parents" until they reached a man who wore a green camo uniform covered with medals on the sides of his chest.

"Ah just the man I was thinking about welcome to TownsVille " The man said putting on his best greeting smile he could.

"Pleasure to be here" Barbara said as the man took her hand in his for a small handshake. He would've kissed her hand, but with Chris glaring at him he didn't want to risk it.

As the 3 adults talked, Bubbles and I looked around at the new scenary. The place wasn't crowded as I thought it was. There was red carpet on the floor, center stairs in the middle of the building that led into another hallway, Separate halls that led to more halls, and door that led to different offices. A couple ladies walked around in fancy clothes holding anything from clipboards to coffee cups, one of them in such a rush she nearly ran into the general.

I tried to find rooms that would be useful to find any sort of information, but it was useless. I don't know my way around here, therefore I have no clue which door leads to files, weapons, or even some secret basement. All I know is the front enterence, and that's about it. I crossed my arms in frustration as I made my way back over to the adults.

I only caught small portions of the conversation they were having when something got my attention, Bubbles tugged on my arm, but I just couldn't stop looking at a certain door for some odd reason. Eventually I budged to her tugging, but kept in mind the way back to the nagging door.

The general gave us a tour of the place but kept out some halls that led to secretive places, it was clear cause everytime "mom" asked what was down the hall he'd respond saying "Nothing important, now lets continue"

All I could think was that one of those secretive areas held HIM, the devil man himself is somewhere there plotting his next move.

Before the tour was reaching it's end, I saw something at the corner of my eye. It looked like a boy, but he moved too fast for me to recognize who or what I saw. It was odd, but I made sure to keep a good distance just incase something out of the ordinary were to happen.

When we were back at where we started I walked infront of my "parents" to look the general in the eye as I asked, "So what are we doing exactly?"

The general gave me a chuckle as he ruffled my hair, I didn't like it so I smacked his hand away giving him a serious look. My 2 sisters walked over next to my sides, as they awaited for his answer.

"Girls I thought we went over this, do you not remember the talk we had last night before the big trip?" Dad asked finally seeming to show some what of an expression. I shrugged as I crossed my arms again.

Again another chuckle escaped the generals lips, "This one's pretty tough, you were right about her being fiesty."

I looked over back at the general one more time this time feeling more annoyed, "Just answer the question"

"You and your sisters are going to work here to help the government see that our family has success with the 3 of you here" Mom said in a soft voice as she fixed her pencil skirt.

"So what are our positions going to be?" Ginger asked setting her red with pink streaked ponytail back at her side

"Ginger, you're going to be secretary. Aqua you're going to be a nurse over at the soldier base a couple streets down, and Ivy you're going to be a bodyguard" Dad said making eye contact with each one of us.

"Great, I can't wait to start" I said sarcastically as I looked around at the scenary one more time.

With no more to be said, our tour came to a conclusion, but one last thing happened that couldn't stop me from secretly smirking on the inside.

The general's walkie talkie went off, "General, We have a huge problem! A war has started!"

"Boy speak clearly, what do you mean a war?" The general said releasing the button

"I mean there's been a murder, The Amoeba Brothers... They're dead! There was a message left behind, it's for the president... It says-

"I'll be right over" The general interupted. He turned around quick on his heels as he walked off towards the doors. Each step showing he couldn't believe it. Slowly he disappeared past the doors, leaving the Delaros inside the building all with the same thought...

 _Let the games begin._


	14. Meeting The Instructors

-Bubbles-

The moment I watched the general disappear past the doors, I made a quick sneak away to investigate the rooms alittle more. I wandered away from my "parents" and into some hallway that had my attention. I followed it down farther into the darkness until I ran into a door that had a lock on its handle. My curiosity had the best of me, so I took a mental note of where to go for the next time I wander into this place.

Hoping no one noticed my disappearance, I skipped all the way back to the first place we walked into. Gladly I saw everyone was still there, but one certain person was giving me a look of interest. I hopped over to her side, then whispered to Buttercup what I found at the end of the mysterious hallway. She gave me a small look of wonders, then whispered back telling me about some door that kept nagging at her skin.

I looked over at Blossom, but she looked like she was thinking things through so I let her think whatever she was thinking hoping there'd be time to tell her about the doors. After a good 10 minutes I finally had my chance to whisper into Blossoms ear about those doors. She gave me a look of interest, and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. _We gotta sneak in and figure out what's behind those doors. Maybe a quick investigation trip will be our mission tonight._

Things eventually started to get boring. All that was going on was our so called little family just sat on some black cushioned couches as we awaited for the general to come back so he could introduce us to the mentors we'll be with until we are profitient to do our jobs alone. Still, of course the general would be late, with the news he just got he'd sure take his time.

My mind trailed back to the murder, my only thoughts being what were the high leveled people going to think about our first move. Obviously we aren't amateurs, considering I took on 20 body guards myself with nothing but super speed and a couple gunshots. Yes I left bodies, but that's just to show a real crime scene not some attempt of a cemetery.

Eventually the enterence doors were opened and once again the familiar man returned, but one thing was different. It had almost looked like he was crying, but why exactly would that be? He walked in silently as he walked up to my father, yet for some odd reason didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I left, there was something I had to go take care of. Speaking of which, I will be right back." The general said as he walked over to find a secretary who was walking around writing things into her clipboard. I watched closely using my super sences to hear what he was telling her.

"Take this to the president, tell him it was left on the crime scene of the Amoebas Murder" He said in a mummbled tone. I looked closely to see exactly what he was handing the secretary. It was the feather and note Hawk had left behind that night.

I looked over at the 2 of them, and could easily notice that Buttercup was watching closely as well. Her eyes showed it all, she may not physically show her sinister smirk, but her eyes showed it all. I hopped off the couch as soon as the general was making his way back. His body language returning back to his usual self. Chest up high, chin up with determined eyes, a smile that made people think this man was good. He put up a good show, but I will admit, he was only doing it just to show he's capable of hiding many things. Secrets, Wishes, Desires, Emotions, Simply anything he didn't want others to see.

"Right this way, Delaros" He said as he motioned for us to follow. I skipped along, but scanned every hall just to check and see if there's anything else we can check out some other time.

We walked for a while, until he finally led us to our destination. We were at a quarter of nothing but desks. I looked around, and everyone there was dressed in a formal manner. Computers with a private dark screen were on every desk, and a neat cupboard for files were at the side of a wheely chair. There were no walls to separate multiple desks, and there were hardly any men.

The general walked on over to a woman in a white tucked in buttoned long sleeve shirt and a tight black pencil skirt. Her hair was up in a long yellow mellow blonde ponytail, and had a smile that could beat the sun in an instant. She looked at him in a confused manner, but when she looked over his shoulder and spotted us she could've nearly blinded us all with that toothy smile.

She walked over, with the sound of her heels clicking on the tiled floor, then ducked down alittle to our height level. Although we weren't really that short she still did it because of her heels making her 2 inches taller.

"You must be Ginger, my name is Poppy, I'm glad to say that I'll be incharge of being your mentor for a bit until you learn the basics of being a secretary here" She said in a sweet voice, giving Blossom a small pursed smile. Blossom walked over closer to her, but really I knew what she was planning. She only got closer to take an even closer look with her super sensed vision at the files on her desk.

Seeing a small spark in her eyes, I could easily tell she saw something that got her attention. After a small while of chatting about how things would flow around for her, we walked off following the general into another area in the building that'd lead us to another mentor for us.

We walked up the stairs and into some hall that led us into a room with portraits of men and women in black all around us. A man walked over from the shadows only to approach us in such a manner that gave me the chills.

He was very buff, too buff to even say he was human. He wore a camo manly tank top with a black bandana over his brown hair and black pants that were held tight to his body with a black belt. On his feet, he wore black construction boots that looked very thick yet very well with the rest of his outfit.

Hanging from his belt was a pair of nunchucks behind him, and in the front a radio with a twirly white wire that reached up to the microphone piece in his ear.

His steps were as wide as stomps, but really quiet too. It was odd, but I could tell that was clearly going to take alot of training. He looked over at his general then looked down at Buttercup and I.

Not even asking who was who or what we were doing here, he instantly pointed at my sister. "Ivy, you're with me. Training starts at 0500. Come prepared"

Then with no more words he walked away. Buttercup looked at me, then up at the general. "That's "Rocko" his real name is Axel but just stick to Rocko when you're around him. Tomorrow you'll get uniform and equiptment, so don't worry about what you wear tomorrow." The general explained. Buttercup gave him a shrug as if she was ok with it, but I could already tell she was extatic to start, again I could see it in her eyes.

After one more trip of walking, we arrived to my final destination. It really was outside of the building, but not too far to the point I'd be late everyday. It was a boot camp that didn't look like much outside, but once you took a step inside things were different. There were separate beds with curtains all around them, they were hospital like beds for the injured soldiers. At the moment there weren't really much of injured soldiers that'd cause a huge scene, but enough to know that this was going to be my responcibility.

I walked around with the general and my family, until we ran into the man we needed. He wore a lab coat, and a stephescope around his neck. His dark hair was spiked up to stay out of his face, but sweat still drizzled down his chizzled chin. He was helping one of the nurses drop a blue ointment over a soldiers open wound. I will admit this looked scary, but intriguing in a way.

Once the doctor noticed who was watching, he walked away after giving instructions to the nurse then headed towards us. Seeing his reaction to the sight of the "Delaros Family" He scratched the back of his neck. A casual sign of nervousness in men.

"Dr. Jaime Hank. Pleasure to meet you" The doctor said after greeting all of us. The general gave me a small shove forward as he presented me to the doctor,

"Jaime, this shall be your apprentice starting tomorrow. Aquamarine this is Dr. Hank" The general said as he looked from me to the doctor. I gave a small comforting smile

"Nice to meet you Aquamarine" said returning the same smile.

"Just call me Aqua, the full name seems too formal for me" I said shyly looking away. The doctor chuckled as he agreed to stick to Aqua. After a small introduction to what it will be for me starting tomorrow, we all left the boot camp then to the car as we prepared ourselves for a long drive back only to plan out what to do tonight.

"I say we investigate tonight, it's our only good shot." Buttercup said bashing her fist to her palm

I nodded as to agree with Buttercups saying. It took alittle time for Blossom to think it over until I mentioned back the files she saw on Poppy's desk. With that small thing being brought up, she agreed all the way for tonight sneak in.

Whatever we find tonight, it should be interesting. Atleast that's what I hope.


	15. A Familiar Face

-Hawk-

The night of the investigation arrived, Dexter had already given us our tech gear, and Deedee already placed the hair extentions in to hide our new hair identity. After Dove made a quick flight around the building, things were clear leaving me and Raven to do the rest. I took off my clawed glove only to hand it over to Raven so she could lock pick us a way in. Not much later of watching a focused theif work her charm with the lock, we heard a click from the inside.

I signaled Dove to return with us, as Raven made the first move into the dark building. The lense to our masks allowed us to have night vision making our investigation run smoothly with not having to turn lights on. I closed the door behind us, then started to make my way into the secretaries quarters. My sisters and I made sure to keep our communicators active incase we found somehting, or ran into trouble. Either way we split up, each one of us went in search of whatever had our attention when we first walked in.

The moment I found the room with all the desks, I carefully made my way over to where I last saw those files. I opened every drawer I had access to on Poppy's side of the desk, but found nothing but secret love letters or tons of sticky notes. I pulled the string onto a desk lamp to illuminate the desk alittle more, but the moment I did so, I saw something shine. At the bottom of the love letters was a small silver round key. I took it into my hands to examine what it'd open when I remembered that right behind me was a whole file organizing cabinet.

On instinct, I inserted the key only to have my hopes fullfilled. Inside I found the 3 top secret files that my hands couldn't wait to get a hold of. Not even daring to question what they would be on, I grabbed the 3 folders only to instantly make decoy folders. From my backpack I pulled out 3 different documents on the deceased Amoeba's I made copies of back at HQ, then swapped the doculments.

With my goal achieved I slipped the 3 black folders back into the slots I first pulled them out of, shut the cabinet, locked it, placed the key back from where I grabbed it, and turned off the desk light.

As for the 3 real documents, I took a small peak at what they were labeled, then placed them into the folders I h ad in my mini backpack. The name made my head tilt to the side, but not wanting it to waste my time I shoved them back in the bag only to make my way towards one of my sisters.

* * *

-Dove-

Raven had managed to break the lock in half with one simple Iron karate chop. From there she stayed by my side as we searched around for any clues. The door led us to stairs that seemed to go on forever. Once we hit the bottom of the stairs our temp adaptation activated, in less then the second we stopped feeling chills crawling up our arms.

My sister and I spit the clear straps of plastic paper, but on the other side we saw what was making the whole room freeze, a clear container that held a big block of ice. We took our steps cautiously while we inspected the place.

"What do you think this is for?" Raven asked me as she hovered her hand over a desk with multiple buttons. I walked over to see what exactly was there, but every button looked as if they haven't been pushed in a very long time. I placed my hand over a switch, and with the help of Raven we pulled the rusty lever down. A couple clinks of gears were heard, then lights started to turn on. One by one the lights turned on revealing the secrets to the room.

One light flickered on and off in a distance, I walked closer to it but when I saw what was under it I froze. I couldn't believe my eyes, there was a very familiar man frozen in a tall incubator. When Raven heard my gasp she rushed to my side, the moment she laid eyes on the figure she whispered the name I had forgotten.

* * *

-Raven-

I was looking closely at the control desk when I heard Dove gasp. Thinking it was a threat taking her by surprise, I panicked rushing over to her side to defend her from harm. The moment I landed, I saw something in an incubator, someone I thought had ran away so long ago.

"Professor Jojo" I whispered under my breath. Desperate to get him out, I looked around for something hot. In a distance something there was a broken wire sparking, I was close to grabbing it when Dove got in the way.

"Before we do something that'll definetly give us away, how about we use logic?" She said pointing over to the control desk. I huffed in defeat as I flew over to the desk looking for some useful button. Meanwhile, Dove was getting a hold of Hawk to have her see what we had just found. It took a while to find, considering the writing on the desk was blurred.

In the end I hoped for the best as I pushed a random button. A couple fans started to go off, as smoke started to fall to the bottom of the incubator.

By the time Hawk entered the room, the ice had slowly melted to the point his head was free.

"we don't have much time left, if we don't leave in 10 minutes we'll be spotted" Hawk stated rushing things up.

"But he's not all the way thawed" Dove claimed flying up to the height of his eyes

"Doesn't matter, We take what we can get" Hawk stated rushing over to my side

"If you're asking me to cut his head off, no" I said in disgust

"that's not what I meant, wake him up Dove" Hawk said pressing buttons on the desk until a screen pulled up showing folders of footage of the times someone was in there.

Not wanting to, Dove wacked his face with her gloved hands until his eyes opened

"Stop smacking me!" His raspy voice yelled. We all shushed him, as Dove apologized.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" He asked as he moved his eyes from one to another.

"Doesn't matter, you know us as the Winged Assassins. Don't worry we're here to avenge your partner" Raven said as she flew to Dove's side.

Mentioning his partner made his voice crack he didn't want to ask but he did either way, "What do you mean avenge?"

"He and his family were killed a year ago, we found his formula and before we knew it bam we woke up with these strange abilities" Hawk said as she manipulated the electricity from the broken wire I saw a while ago and made it spark from the tips of her fingers.

Jojo was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How did you find me?"

"enough you asking questions, now it's our turn" I said starting to feel annoyed.

"5 minutes" Hawk said making her way back to the control pannel

"Why are you trapped here?" Dove asked tapping the ice around him

"All I remember is that I was running away, but the cops caught me at the border. They placed a bag over my face, and before I even knew it I was being placed in a container where they connected these wires onto me." Jojo answered looking up to where some wires were.

"What are the wires for?" I asked crossing my arms

"They wanted to take my memories, because I refused to tell them what they wanted to know. They want to remake that serum to make some experiment more powerful then they already are." Jojo answered feeling his voice crack again

"What's this experiment? Just how powerful is it?" I asked flying closer to him eager to get answers

"I don't know. They kept that stuff private, although I do remember seeing a man dressed in red looking over some files." Jojo responded

"Girls out of time, We gotta go!" Hawk said hitting a button. In an instant Jojo refroze never to speak until the next time he was unfrozen.

Hawk clicked a couple extra buttons that ejected a disk into her hand. She threw it into her backpack, dropped a card onto the desk then with her 2 sisters busted out of the building.

"Mission accomplished" Hawk said as we watched from the rooftop a cop make his way back into the building. Once he disappeared inside, the 3 of us flew our way back to HQ with many questions in mind.


	16. First Day On The Job

-Blossom-

First day of being a secretary for the enemy. It was going simple, considering I was set to do easy jobs. Coffee trips, making copies, and passing around special event announcements to the staff. Nothing too interesting, but birthdays coming up.

Walking in heels was a pain, I didn't like it much. My feet were aching in such a reduced space, and with every step my feet would wobble to the side. Some day I may just end up breaking both my ankles. I was just making my way back to my designated desk when I overheard a couple interesting conversations. I caught the general crumbling something up in his hand.

He mumbled many things under his breath, but it was hard to understand what he was saying considering he was chewing every word. All I could get from it was an ocean of cuss words. The view made me want to laugh a little, but I walked off before he caught sight of me staring. Once I arrived to my desk I caught sight of Poppy looking around her desk.

It was clear she was looking for something, I fixed my white blouse as I walked over to her.

"Hey Poppy I'm done with the papers, anything else I can do?" I asked kindly acting as if I had no clue what she was doing.

She looked up from under the desk accidentally knocking her empty coffee mug over.

"Oh hey Ginger, have you seen any black files on my desk?" She asked standing her coffee mug back up.

"No I have not, the moment I got here I was sent to do coffee pick ups. I haven't gotten to the desks until now" I said

"Oh yea you're right, you know what sit down for a bit. You deserve it, don't mind me" Poppy said as she turned around in a rush to search in the cuboards. I shrugged my shoulders, but took advantage that I was finally getting a break.

Once I sat down there was a note left on my desk.

 _You're new, bring me a pumpkin spice frap to my office. Here's a clue it's got a crimson red name tag on the center of it._

 _-B_

I took the sticky note in my hand as I walked back over to Poppy's desk. When I showed it to her she gave me an excited look.

"First day here, and you already get to meet the boss. You're in luck" She said allowing her voice to a pitch higher. Not high enough like Bubbles, but enough to show her excitedness. Before I could ask her again who it was from, she was already ushering me out to get his order.

The moment I set a foot outside the building, my hearing picked up her high pitched voice again this time she was celebrating. She had finally found her missing files, what she didn't know was that they weren't the real ones.

* * *

-Buttercup-

I haven't woken up so early in so long, but in the end it was worth it. My suit was nothing but black tights and vest. I wasn't handed any weapons just yet, but was told that I would later in the day, which to me that was pretty soon. Or simply right now. Rocko was leading me and the rest over to some room where training would be. He had already explained to me how routines would work, and when they'd start.

He placed some sensors onto my head, then walked out leaving me in the obstacle course. His tough voice echoed around the room but I showed no signs of fear.

"Alright Ivy considering you're a newbie, I wanna know what you got." His voice echoed

I uncrossed my arms as I looked ahead of me. There was a rack of weapons, and beside it a red dummy.

"The dummy is the all powerful Him, somewhere in the room is another bodyguard pretending to be a threat. You're assignment is to do what it takes to defeat the enemy but still protect Him."

Before he could even say it was about to begin I ran over to the dummy placing an arm infront of it, and grabbing black nunchucks from the rack.

The lights went dim and alarms were going off. Distractions to keep my eyes moving. What they didn't know was that I had already found where the threat was hiding. Psh amateurs.

Before the unknown person could get a hit on me I kicked my leg out behind me. I felt the impact of the body with my foot, and for some odd reason couldn't hide my smirk from creeping up. I looked at the dummy to see it was still fine, then quickly placed my foot ontop of the persons stomach as if I had conquered the world. But before I knew it they took me on by surprise, their hands grasped my foot and pulled me to the side.

Once my body hit the ground, the unknown person got up, grabbed their knife and made a run for the dummy. I pushed off my back to land on my feet, from there I threw the nunchucks towards the persons feet. The nunchucks wrapped around his or her legs making them trip onto the ground. Eagerly I grabbed the doll and ran off to hide it. Once it was somewhere safe, I grabbed a different weapon from another rack and searched for the body I left behind.

My eyes kept moving as I walked backwards holding my tiny pistol close to my body. I saw the nunchucks were left on the ground, but the body wasn't there. I tried not to use my advanced senses considering the sensors were on my head. Any wrong move and I can expose who I really am. Clearly I don't want to do that, not now, not ever.

I heard a couple weird noises, which caused me to tug the weapon closer to my body. Each step I took was carefully plotted, but before I knew it an arrow was shot straight at me. The point hit at my side, but thanks to my vest there was no damage done to my body. As I looked at the spot where the arrow came from another 3 arrows were shot. Taking advantage of me blocking myself from the arrows, the unknown guard tackled me to the ground. They kicked away my gun and before I knew it I was pinned down with no escape.

I looked around in every direction for a way out, but none seemed possible. Hoping my thoughts were right, I kicked my leg towards their center. Their hands instantly released mine which allowed me to reach out for the pistol. Using my pointer finger, I pulled it close to the point I could actually grab it. Once in my hands I instantly pointed it at the threat. Who ever was behind the mask, they got up and made a run for it trying to get away from me, but they didn't get to far.

Not realizing what my hand just did, I looked at the person in black collapse to the ground. I looked down, only to see that I had pulled the trigger.

The lights turned back on, and the alarms finally stopped killing my ears.

A door opened, and from it appeared Rocko clapping.

"That was intense, kid you got skill who taught you to fire like that?" He asked coming closer to me as he set his hands back to his sides

I stared at him for a bit then looked back over at the body only to see that he or she was getting back up. Not realizing it a sigh of relief escaped my lips, I didn't kill someone innocent. Rocko caught my sigh, to reasure me he rested his hand on my shoulder as he pointed at the discuised person

"We must always wear a bullet proof vest, no matter what" Rocko said as he moved his hand back to his side after seeing that I was gonna flick it off.

Once the unknown guard stood next to the 2 of us, they took their mask off only to reveal someone important. Someone who shouldn't be doing these sorts of things without having his fathers consent.

My eyes went alittle wide, it was the boy I thought I saw yesterday.

"BUTCH! you again! DO you know how much trouble I can get in if you actually got hurt!" Rocko said smacking his face not wanting to believe what happened. Clearly this isn't the first time he's snuck in.

"Doesn't matter, besides like you said always wear a bullet vest no matter what" The boy said trailing his hand through his dark hair. He gave me a smug look, but I rolled my eyes avoiding eye contact.

"although Axel I suggest you give your men a more protective suit, especially for down there. That actually hurt, but I will say Ivy right? your aim was alittle off, if you went alittle more towards the left then you would've-

"Okkk Rocko are we done here? I would really like to get out of here" I said turning on my heel as I made an effort to get the sensors off my forehead. Once they were all off I dropped them into Rocko's hand, then made my way out of the room leaving that pervert with my tough teacher.

 _Boy do I have a story to tell the others..._

* * *

-Bubbles-

Doctor Hank was inside with the other nurses helping them sew some soldier up. I was entering the building when other soldiers were bringing the man in, I got a glimpse of his wound. It was a large deep cut that went from under his arm down to his his thigh. His soldier suit was drenched in blood, that it had to be removed. Still once it came off it revealed that the wound was still gushing blood. It was horrific, but something I had to start getting used to.

Once the soldier was prepared for surgery, the doctor sent me out to the herb garden. He said that what he was going to do was for advanced skills. He basically told me I wasn't ready. To keep me busy while he did his job, he had me learn about the herbs around me. There was a book with their medical properties, what they would be used for, and where they could be found.

Before he left back inside, he gave me my uniform that really was just a white lab coat. He handed me a small notepad to write my findings down, and instructed me that I could go out to get more herbs if we were low on any of them. With all that done, he disappeared inside.

At first things were going well, I found the small storage room where there were plants, roots, and simply herbs contained in clear bottles with stickers of the plants name. I noticed there were a couple bottles that were soon to be empty, I listed the names into my notepad then walked around the large greenhouse in search of where the already planted herbs were.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized no matter how much help the book was, I had no clue what plant was which. Each and every plant looked the same to my eyes. They were all green, skinny, and leafy. I saw no difference whatsoever.

I kneeled down to touch the leaves of one plant to see any bit of difference, but again I couldn't see it. Planting was easier said then done...

I lowered the rest of my body to the ground in defeat.

"Why is this so difficult!" I yelled to myself as I pounded one hand to the ground. I grunted in frustration not wanting to get up.

I was surrounded by pots all arranged to keep order. Each pot was different, some were wide others were small. For some reason the pots were in a variety of color, but they weren't combined together. There were tags sticking out of every used pot to indicate what plant was there, but there wasn't a name it was just a picture of the plant. What made it hard was that the plant picture looked nothing like the picture in the book.

Around the corner were barrels full of dark soil, and a hose neatly wrapped around ready to be used.

I still had not gotten up from the ground, when all the sudden I heard footsteps followed by a small chuckle. My eyes darted up from the floor, not knowing who to expect. The chuckle was alittle childish making it clear that it wasn't the doctor. I got my upper body up from the ground allowing my senses to do their job. I heard the steps come to a stop, the moment I figured out where the steps came from I was taken by surprise.

A hand was stretched out infront of me. It was a small gentle hand, although there were a couple scratches on his fingers. I allowed my eyes to trail their way up to the face of who the hand belonged to. His eyes were enough to take my breath away. Blue sapphire eyes gave me a warm welcome followed by his smile

"Mind if I help you out?" He asked still waiting for me to take his hand. I gave him a small smile, as I allowed myself to take his hand. Once I was up on my feet he saw my coat, and already knew who I was.

"You're Hanks apprentice!" He yelled alittle shocked, but still smiled through his tone. I gave him a soft smile as I nodded, "My names Aquamarine"

"Boomer, pleasure to meet you Aqua" He said as he placed one hand behind his back and bowed. He's a gentleman, it's already been presented.

After our small introduction, Boomer helped me out. He knew more about plant's then I did. He claimed that he didn't have things to do in the governmental building so he'd get special permission to help the Doctor out. Just like me his skills weren't too advanced so the majority of the time he was stuck in the greenhouse restocking the herbs, replanting, and maintaining the plants growth.

He knew his way around, and was skilled in herbal medication. He helped me learn how to classify a couple plants, and when I got the hang of somethings he'd quiz me to make sure it stuck in my mind. He showed me how to determine which plants were ready to be picked, and which ones were still getting there. He showed me how to plant seeds into empty pots, and how to maintain its growth.

Before we could call it a day, the Doctor finally appeared through the doors. He caught sight of Boomer and easily greeted us both.

"Boomer what are you doing here, I thought I told you yesterday that you did enough for one day?" He asked taking a couple steps towards the 2 of us.

"I heard a cry from a damsel in distress, I came by to check it out only to find your apprentice was very confused" Boomer said giving me a silly look, I crossed my arms across my chest as I gave him a small glare. He chuckled when he caught sight of it.

As for the doctor, he was glad that he helped me out, I showed him my notepad as proof that Boomer clearly knew a whole lot more then I did.

"I might as well have 2 apprentices if that the case" The doctor teased

Boomer laughed along but let the idea slide past him, "We both know my father wouldn't allow that. He want's me to be something big, what I do here is more like a hobby"

The 2 continued to talk, but I was no longer involved. They talked about thing's I didn't know much about, not medical things but things that were a part of Boomers life.

Small question came to my mind but the biggest one continued to nag at my neck, _Who's his father?_

Once I was released from my duties, I made my way to find my sisters. From the looks of it they might have had a better day then I did. Atleast that's what I hope.


	17. Who Are You

-Buttercup-

Bubbles and I met up the moment we were released from our duties, but Blossom was still missing. We had agreed to meet up after our "jobs" were done. Though from the looks of it, Blossom might just be running late. We sat in the back of our "families" car as we waited for her to show up.

In the meantime, Bubbles and I discussed how our days went. Obviously I wished hers had gone better then mine, only because I ran into a pervert who was rich and spoiled from the looks of it. Bubbles mentioned that she too met someone, but she didn't know much about him. She mentioned that the boy she met had a father who had high expectations of him, but didn't know who the father was. The boy was somewhat of a mystery.

I could've given Bubbles more details when she asked me about the perv from my fight seccion, but I didn't know much about him. All I knew was that he was Him's son.

There wasn't much information to be exchanged between the 2 of us, so we waited hoping Blossom would have more details that could help connect pieces together. Until then all we could really do was wait for her to arrive.

* * *

-Blossom-

The minute I looked at my watch I knew I was going to be late. My sisters were probably already done with their jobs, leaving me as the last one to go. I was tempted to walk barefoot, but that would have been unprofessional of me. Especially since I was making a last minute coffee delivery to some person I didn't even see put a note on my desk. I knew not a name, a gender, or even an age. Wherever I was going, I was going in with no information.

This to me brought an unsettling feeling to my stomach.

With a tall starbucks pumpkin spice frap in one hand, I searched every door looking for the crimson nametag that was mentioned in the note. What felt like a wild goose chase, eventually showed up. I knocked the door alittle nervous, but a young male voice came from the other side allowing me to enter the room.

The moment I opened the door, I expected a man in a business suit with a computer screen scrambled with sticky notes, and diplomas pinned to the wall but what I saw was nothing close.

A young redheaded boy sat at his desk messing with his tie allowing it to losen up. When he caught a glimpse of me, he set his hands to his sides.

"You found me" He said getting up from his seat.

I set the frap on his desk away from the computer in case it spilled, then turned on my heel to make my way to my sisters. The moment my hand reached the doorknob he shut the door again. Not forcibly but with enough strength that it made me flinch. I looked back at him with a serious look expecting him to know i wasn't in the mood, but instead he walked back around his desk and sat down in his seat.

"Take a seat, geez why so serious. I just want to get to know you. It's not everyday you meet a new apprentice" He said getting comfortable. I sat down in a small red seat that was across from him, but the serious look didn't erease.

He took a small sip from his frap, then smiled as he commented "Just the way I like it"

"What am I here for?" I finally snapped as I raised an eyebrow at him showing no interest whatsoever.

He shrugged setting the frap back down. "I just wanna get to know you, that's all"

I give him a look of disbelief, "You have my file, what's there that you don't know"

He raises his hands up as defense. The tension in this room is thick enough that you can feel it.

"How do you know I have your file?" He asked setting his hands down on the desk as he started to fiddle around with a pen

"Lucky guess" I say giving a small smirk of victory.

"Alright then, if you know that I know you do you have any questions about me?" He asked returning the smirk as he noticed my expression change.

I didn't expect him to ask me that. If anything I thought he'd let me go so I could meet up with my sisters but nope. This guy was playoing a game with me, and I was clearly not planning on giving in.

"What's the B stand for?" I asked referring to his note.

With no hesitation he responds "Brick"

"Alright Brick, can I go now?" I ask not wanting to stay in a room with him any longer then I had to.

He got up from his seat giving me a small nod. As he opened the door for me he whispered, "I'll be seeing you around Ginger"

And with that I left unsure of what just happened. The moment I was reunited with my sisters I could finally be me again.

* * *

-Bubbles-

The moment we were back at HQ my sisters and I parted ways for a quick change of clothes. From there we met up again, this time chosing to meet up in my room.

I chose to change into a silky sky blue flowy dress that reached to my knees. I took my hair out of the messy bun I had earlier, and allowed the loose platinum blonde curls to fall alittle past my shoulders where they faded into the sky blue dye. A quick knock was at my door, revealing me to let my sisters in.

Buttercup decided to change into a black crop top and high rise ripped camo skinny jeans, followed by black vans. As for her hair she put what she could into a low black messy ponytail that faded into the lime green I added. She easily plopped herself into the blue bean bag I had in my room the moment she brought it close to the bed.

Blossom followed behind wearing a white simple shirt that had a small icecream cone at the top left side, light blue shorts, and white converse. As for her hair she redid the high ponytail and added a red bow to help bring out the pink streaks I added to her redhead colored hair.

"Do you have the files?" Buttercup asked.

As the 2 talked my mind started to flash memories of last night. The view of Jojo being connected to so many cables, and frozen. The thought of the government taking his memories by force, none of it made sense to wny the government would go to such lengths.

I was brought back to reality the moment Blossom read somthing in the files outloud. A name that rang a bell.

* * *

-Blossom-

The moment I placed the 3 files onto Bubbles blue bed covers, I started to wonder what exactly would be written in them. What's so important that no one can know about it. Buttercup had asked me what I thought was in them, my answer was unclear. I didn't know what would be in them, but a history of torture done to Jojo to create whatever this weapon was.

It took me a moment to open the first folder up, but once I did I couldn't stop myself from reading outloud.

 _"Mojo Jojo was taken into our custody the day we lost the serum that would help the government take over the world. Professor Utonium did things behind the governments back, for what he chose to do he was punished. We were going to take the serum from him by force, but things didn't go as planned. He killed himself the minute we ordered him to hand over the serum."_

 _"Mojo Jojo didn't want to give us the information we asked the easy way, under orders from the all powerful Him we took things into our own hands. Our scientist had created a chamber to freeze Jojo in so he wouldn't escape. He also created a machine that would help take his memories by force if he chose to not cooperate. The first moment we connected him to the machine, we had complications."_

 _"He fought with the machines power, but after a while of digging deeper we found one thing that helped. Mojo Jojo kept journals with his studies, to this day we are still trying to figure out how many there are and where they are located. It's been a while since the last time we talked to Jojo, maybe this time things will go easier then the last."_

 _"In the meantime we've been maintaining the growth of our 3 test subjects. Brick, Butch, and Boomer"_

"Test subjects?!" Bubbles said in shock accidentally letting her voice go a pitch too high. She instantly covered her mouth giving a small apologetic look.

Buttercup uncrossed her legs as she set her gaze back at me to continue. I took a deep breath, then set my eyes back on the paper infront of me.

 _"These 3 boys were given to the government at a very young age. Their mother wasn't going to be strong enough to deliver the babies and her husband didin't want to loose either. He loved both his wife and children. They decided together that they wouldn't risk either their lives so the moment the babies were going to be formed in the wound, scientist arrived at their door willing to perform a surgery to take the babies from her."_

 _"Once the 3 fetals were removed, they were placed into containers to keep track of the childrens growth. Since then the boys parent's haven't been seen. Rumor has it they left town the instant they knew they'd lost their family. As for the 3 boys, they were experimented on during their development. Once the fetals arrived to the governments hands they were instantly placed into a much bigger chamber where all 3 were kept, and taken care of."_

 _"By the time the boys were officially born, they were taken out of the chambers and were treated like real boys. Secretaries took care of their needs, and Doctor Hank kept track of their health status. The boys grew and grew everyday they spent with the government. They have no memory of their parents or the experiments that were done on them. Nor do they know that they are in line to become a weapon that'll help take over the world once the serum is in their hands."_

I couldn't read anymore from there. I let the paper slip from my hands, as I looked at my 2 sisters. Their eyes wide not knowing what to think.

"well then..." I said in a small voice not knowing what to say next.

"What are the other 2 files on?" Buttercup asked breaking the silence as she got up from the bean bag to grab one of the files. The moment she opened it up she handed it over to Bubbles.

"Well if we're working with the enemy, I don't see why we can't get to know them" Buttercup said with a small smile tugging at her lip.

"Can you clarify what you mean?" I asked sitting up straight

"I mean that we're eventually going to attack the head of this mess of a government, if he choses to use his secret weapon then we'll be one step ahead=

"Then we'll know their weaknesses, their deepest secrets, their hideouts, we'll know where to hit them!" Bubbles burst out as she easily stood up from her seat.

"Atta girl" Buttercup said as she high fived Bubbles.

My sisters were right, if Him chose to use these boys against us then we'd be ready. We'd know what makes them flinch and what makes them run. They'll never see it coming.

"Alright then, let's do some reading" I said as I grabbed the same black folder I had earlier. I flipped the informative paper to the side, and before I knew it I saw it.

Up at the top,big, and written in bold

 **BRICK**


	18. 3 Black Files

-Blossom-

 **BRICK**

 _Brick is the oldest brother of the 3. He was raised to be a leader, but a fighter. At a young age it was clear that Brick was into taking risks, at the age of 1 he was the one to lead his brothers to learn how to walk. Sure his other brother Butch tried to be better at it, but Brick was still the smartest. At the age of 5 he had learned all his multiplications, and started to learn as many digits to PI he could think of._

 _Brick didn't go to a public school, he was home schooled by the best teacher we could buy. After a while of learning math, statistics, algebra, and trigonometry Brick got bored and started looking for a new hobby. Him noticed the boy had talent in leadership, so he decided that Brick should be his left hand guy. Whenever Him doesn't want to risk being exposed, he sets Brick to do jobs._

 _At the age of 7 Brick had organized a system of how every secretary should work. He has then since been incharge of every secretary._

 _Before all this happened, things were done to him as he developed from fetal to an infant. While his brain was forming, the scientist decided to add a drop of knowledge enhancement into his brain. The side effects weren't clear, but as he is growing scans show his brain is functioning properly. The only difference is that his brain activity is higher then an average kid his age, due to the drop._

 _The only visual sign that appeared after the drop, was that a red crimson colored mark appeared on the back of his neck and trailed up alittle to the back of his head. His redheaded hair covers most of the mark, and he prefers to keep it long. Another visual change was done to his eyes, he was supposed to grow up with dark coffee colored eyes, but instead his eyes changed to a dark shade of red._

 _To hide his abnormal eye color, Doctor Hank gave him dark brown colored contacts._

 _Brick is now 9 years old, and he knows so much more than kids his age. He does most of the paperwork, and assigns most of the work to be done._

 _Brick has also grown to love Starbucks, just as much as he's learned to love puzzles._

* * *

-Buttercup-

 **BUTCH**

 _Butch is the second oldest. He grew up causing most of the trouble he somehow dragged his brothers into. He's grown with the potential of being the biggest trouble maker known. He's much different from his 2 brothers, but he's shown to be ruthless. When he want's something, he will not wait for it. He'll do whatever it takes to get it in his possession._

 _Just like the other 2 brothers, Butch was home schooled by the best teachers. He never really seemed to pay attention, but when it came to anything physical he was all in. After a while of training with professionals, Butch has grown with much strength in his body. He's fit, and strong._

 _When Butch was a baby, he was injected with a serum to make him stronger then any material known to man kind. The serum failed making him weak to the strongest material, Titanium. After the first test, it was clear it would take time to try another test on him. His body has been fighting with the serum since he was 8 months old, but a second trial was done on him when he turned 3._

 _Not wanting to risk messing with his muscular system, the second trial was done on his skeletal system. High amounts of Calcium were injected into his bones. After the first day of recovery a scan was done to test the results. Everything came back showing that his bones had become extremely dense making it very hard to break his bones. He was invincible, but Him still keeps an eye on the boy._

 _Ever since it was clear that Titanium could damage him, even in the smallest way, Him started to assign the best bodyguards to the boy. Clearly Butch never enjoyed having a guard follow him everywhere. He's gotten to the point he sneaks off before the guard is even assigned to him. The boy is smart, he has good aim, and clearly can pack a punch, but with the failed attempt everyone has taken cautions with him._

 _Butch is now 9 years old and hasn't had contact with Titanium ever since he accidentally wore a titanium like bracelet. The bracelet irritated his skin and left a mark around his wrist, after a while of treatment, the mark left a small emerald green trace that stretch out towards his hand_ _. He's grown to develop a very rebellious behavior,but a striking attitude that no one can stand. He's also created a strong friendship with Axel, AKA Rocko, our bodyguard boss. _

* * *

-Bubbles-

 **BOOMER**

 _Boomer is the youngest of the 3 triplets. He's the calmest kid to be found in town. He doesn't do much which makes us think he could at times be useless, but he's been an important factor in the lives of his brothers. Especially in Butch's life. Boomer is the one to keep things balanced, he makes sure both his brothers don't take things too far but far enough._

 _When Boomer was 1 year old, the Doctor said he wouldn't have a long life. Apparently when the fetal removal surgery was done, Boomer's fetal was damaged in the process. It wasn't known what part it was that got injured, but the doctor did his best to make sure Boomer would have a longer then expected life. A scan showed that there was a problem done in his heart. A small hole was forming in the center of the heart. Boomer was rushed into a critical surgery performed by Doctor Hank, after 8 hours of waiting Boomer came back in better status then before._

 _The doctor had to use some of the chemicals in the lab to stop the hole from getting larger. He stopped it's growth, but the hole could not be filled without causing more damage to the rest of the heart. Since then the doctor grew close to the boy. He made sure to keep his studies on track, and every time he catches a glimpse of the dark blue crack like mark on Boomers chest, he's reminded of the life he saved._

 _Boomer hasn't gone through any tests due to the fear that it'll interfere with his surgical heart, but the chemicals that were used have shown some kind of change in his life. The same chemical that was used to stop the holes growth has been flowing through his whole bloodstream. There hasn't been any physical changes due to his body, and scans haven't shown much either at the time._

 _When he was 5 scans were done to check his heart status, everything was fine. The only change was the amount of chemical running through his bloodstream. It seems as if with every scan done, more and more of the chemical is released. The reason as to why this has been happening is unsure, but the chemical running in his whole body will eventually give some sort of result. In the meantime the only thing that can be done is to monitor his circulation system until something happens out of the blue._


	19. New Meaning

-Bubbles-

I couldn't believe what I was reading. The boy I had just met is now my possible target? Things couldn't line up all the way, I just couldn't understand. All 3 of the boys were taken from their mother and used as weapons?

Just how messed up is this government?

They nearly killed Boomer doing who knows what to him. He's defected, and now scarred to forever remember what was done to him. He may not know it but what was done to him is just messed up. It's wrong.

Most importantly it's inhuman.

I set the files back onto my desk, not daring to look at it again. I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to drift to sleep as I awaited for our next plan.

* * *

-Blossom-

After Buttercup suggested we learn more about out targets, we separated ways to focus on what we read. The moment Buttercup and I left Bubble's room, I was left with a feeling of pity. Especially when I knew about Brick's past.

Like us he had no parents. Like us he has abnormal abilities. Like us he's got only his brothers as support.

In a way we were more alike than I thought, but were separated by a wall of danger. I'm an assassin, all he is to me is nothing but a possible target. That's all there is to it.

Nothing more.

My converse squeecked under my feet as I made my way to Dexters office. He needed to be aware of what we had just found out, but I also needed to barrow his printer. Ever since the HQ was redone, things have been well, but there seriously needs some maintainence to be done on some things.

We need someone to organize the file room, clean up the cafeteria, and keep the copy machines in function. Lately there have been a couple machines that had a circuit cut.

The moment I knocked he door, I could hear Dexter's voice perk up alittle bit. Especially when the door creaped open and he saw who was behind it. There was something about Dexter I hardly understood, he acted a certain way around people, but with me he was different.

Dexter has always been the nerdy friend I could geek around about when it came to science or math. Heck sometimes even comics, but whenever I had something big to tell him he'd all the sudden turn nuetral. For instance, now.

I pointed at the printer as I showed him the file I needed to copy, he nodded. The room was quiet, all you could hear was the copy machine scanning my paper.

"So what do you do in here most of the time?" I asked finally cracking the disturbing silence.

He jumped alittle out of his seat when I spoke, it was as if he didn't know i was behind him the whole time.

"Oh you know, stuff" He said turning his attention back to his computer screen. I peeked over, but I could hardly see what he was doing. It was dark, but surprisingly he could still see his screen, even if he was blind.

"Are you watching porn?" I asked with a smug look on my face as I tried to lighten up the mood.

"Why are you so interested? Care to join?" He teased looking away from the screen with a hint of sarcasm following

By now my papers were already copied, but I didn't bother to take them and leave that instant.

He knew I was joking about the porn thing, but it was fun to mess around with him

Eventually he cracked, and a real conversation began. He was back to himself, the silly nerd I always knew.

We messed around remembering the good old days. The days when we would hang out, battling eachother hoping we could someday become a pokemon master, in a video game obviously. His sister would walk in all the time asking if he could teach her how to play, but he'd turn her away saying she was too young. His mom would walk in with homemade chocolate chip cookies, and I would always smile because I'd loose but still be rewarded with warm cookies.

Being young was the best time of my life before everything happened. Now here I am, a 9 year old girl with abnormal abilities and a deadly job.

What else could there be? By now who would know, only time could tell.

I was sitting at the corner of his desk laughing along with him as he complained about how hard it was to find a decent person who could do most of the work for him. His laptop was closed away from him, and his glasses were sitting at the top of his bushy red hair to avoid getting a headache from seeing things too accurately.

Not even realizing what happened next, Deedee opened the door surprised to see me as I instantly jumped down from his desk, grabbed my papers from the machine, and made my way out of his room.

As I walked away I could hear her ask Dexter what was going on. All he could say was for her to not worry about it. From there I had no clue, but I was blushing as I made my way back to Bubbles room.

* * *

-Buttercup-

I had no clue what to think of what I had just read. It was cruel, but still something that made them my new target. I would've never guessed that the pervert from earlier was going to be a target. What's worse is that I now have to stick close to him to figure out what would hurt him the most. Obviously my Titanium metal attacks would be plenty of damage, but what triggers him is what I wanna find out.

My thick skin prevented me from wanting to feel any sort of emotion for these boys. Sure they were our age, but they were working for the wrong side. No matter how good they seemed, they were bad.

I crushed the monster can in my hand as I made my way back towards Bubbles room. Knowing how kind she was, I was pretty sure she couldn't take in what she could've found out about this Boomer kid. I saw Blossom skipping around, but the look on her face was gross. It was brighter than the color scheme she was wearing. Dexter, it's always gonna be him who makes her feel special. She may not know it, but there's definately something there.

Each step I took felt slower than the one before. I don't know what was causing me to slow down, but I didn't like it. It wasn't until I reached Bubbles door that I realized something. I knew where one of Jojo's journals was...

Not bothering to knock,I pushed open the door waking up my sister the instant I called out her name.

"I know where a journal is! We gotta go quick!"

She instantly jumped out of bed, grabbed her file and followed behind me. Not wanting to waste any time she super sped past me, only to return in a flash with Blossom at her side.

"What's going on? What's with the hurry?" Blossom asked

"I Know where a journal is! I'll explain on the way" I said rushing to get my gear on.

"I'll put these aside, and inform Dexter" Bubbles said as we handed her the files. Both Blossom and I nodded then all 3 of us split paths to get ready.

As I put on my suit, I couldn't help but constantly hope that no one has found the journal...


	20. Upper Hand

-Raven-

We had flown off into the night sky the instant we regrouped outside HQ. I still couldn't understand why I instantly remembered where one of the journals was hidden, but I didn't bother question it.

As I led the way, I told my fellow sisters where I remembered last seeing the journal. It was back at home in the guest bedroom. I had remembered Jojo when he would stay to watch over us when mom and dad would go out on a date. I remember one night my sisters went to bed early, but I had stayed up. I couldn't sleep due to constant nightmares, so I went downstairs to watch tv hoping that would tire me out.

Little did I know that Jojo was downstairs writing in a small brownish grayish journal. I remember asking him what he was doing, he told me a childish answer, "I'm writing in my diary a big super secret that no one can know about. Promise you won't tell anyone you saw me writing in this, I don't want my secret to be well not secret."

He was so young back then. Seeing him frozen in that incubator just made me feel terrible. He was injured, and old in there. Nothing compared to that day in the past.

"Alright if it's in his room, where exactly can it be?" Hawk's voice pulled me out of my thoughts

"That part I don't know, He has too many books there it's practically a library I guess we'll know when we see it" I said flapping alittle faster to stay at the same pace as my sisters.

"It'll be alright, we'll be out before you know it" I said reassuring Dove the minute I saw she looked uncomfortable.

"Right" she said in a small timid voice as she gave me a small smile. I guess in a way she really does have some sort of trauma. I mean she saw dad kill himself... It practically happened infront of her, she saw everything happen right infront of her eyes. Of course it scarred her memory.

I felt my mask almost slip off, luckily I caught it on time before it fell off into the sea of houses below us. As I fixed the mask properly, Hawk gave the sign for Dove to land first for a quick perimeter check.

In other words, we were home...

* * *

-Dove-

The minute I saw Hawk signal me with her finger, I instantly dove down past the clouds and into close range of the once known home. I couldn't see anything meaning there would probably be no beatings tonight. I made sure my communicator worked, then with one step I bolted around the house. I saw nothing so far, but when I saw the door to the underground lab was opened, I stopped. I didn't get a good feeling of what I was seeing. I knew it wasn't my trauma, it was just a gut feeling.

"How's everything looking down there Dove?" Hawks voice asked through the communicator.

"The door to the lab is opened, I'm going down to check it out." I responded in a small whisper to make sure no one but my sisters could hear.

"Are you sure you can go down there without having an attack?" Ravens voice asked alittle concerned

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I responded confident as I reached to make sure my white daggers were at reach incase I needed to use them

"Alright, if anything happens down there, I want you to scream. It'll damage their ears giving you a chance to escape" Raven claimed. I may have rolled my eyes a little bit but I wasn't going to let her know.

"Ok, I'm going down" I said as I got out from behind the wall I used to hide. I slowly made my way down the stairs making sure to not make a sound that would alert anyone down there. My advanced hearing gave me warnings of whispers going on. Someone was clearly down here, but who and why?

The minute my foot stepped on the lab floor I saw no one but the lab I was in so long ago. Moms blood was never cleaned off the floor and wall, instead grafitit was drawn over it. The serums jar was never picked up, instead it was shattered into more small pieces. The tables were tipped over. Thousands of jars were fogged up. The sinks had gotten rusty and there were more rats crawling the floors than there were the last time I was here.

I walked around slowly checking every corner my view could see. My hands were close to my daggers. My hearing was ready to pick up any little of a sound. My heartrate was under control for the time being, and every muscle in my body twitched itching for some quick movement.

A rat ran away from where I nearly stepped as I walked over to the sinks. If anything really were to happen the very least I can do is use my other powers to defend myself. Getting the rusty sinks to pour out the water that's been locked away for so long would give me quick access to my water manipulation. I will admit it was hard, but I managed to get it running.

Whoever was hiding down here was good. There hasn't been a sound apart from the rats running and squeeking that gave away where they hid.

"Dove you've been down there for a while, we're coming down" Hawk's voice said alittle worried

"Sounds good, stay up on the house level just incase. It's clear there's no one there" I said standing in place as I continued to let my eyes swim around the place

"What about the basement?" Hawk asked showing alittle bit of a confused tone in her voice

"There's someone here, they're just too good at this game of hide and seek" I said allowing my wings to appear so I could search from birds eye view rather than floor level.

"Let me know if you need any help" Raven's voice said reasuringly

"Don't worry about me, besides if anything they'll be found. I've never lost at a game of Hide and Seek" I said feeling a small smirk creep my face

"Ok, keep us informed" Hawk said

"Have fun up there" I said final as I landed on the sinks counter.

From there I finally saw something. Finally there was movement behind a curtain to display case where dad used to keep his prized inventions hidden. I sped over only to forcibly open the curtain. Behind it I found someone I didn't think I'd run into.

Boomer...

He tried to get a hit on me, but I quickly dodged it.

"QUICK GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL HOLD THIS BIRD OFF!" He yelled. From the corner of my eye I could see there were 2 more boys running for the door. I closed the curtain back on Boomers way, and shoved him back. He lost his balance only to fall back. Meanwhile I manipulated the running water only to make 2 long snake like paths from the sink to the 2 boys.

"I win" I said as I turned the large bodies of water into 2 round spheres. With no hesitation I shot the bubbles trapping their heads in between the bubbles. For a short time, they were suffocated by water as I bolted my way out of the lab. Once out, I relaxed my hands back down at my sides which released the hold on the water downstairs.

Raven caught sight of me bolting out, she saw the intense look on my face.

"They're down there" I said holding the door shut. By now the boys were probably getting up, trying to fill their lungs with air. Both Raven and I could hear them gasping for air and Boomer's footsteps as he ran to the side of his brothers.

"Dumbass get out there and get the book before they run off with it!" A masculine voice said coughing in between every word. Butch perhaps.

Raven looked around for something to block the door. It wasn't until Hawk flew down rushing with a chair. Before Boomer could open the door, the chair was perfectly set in place.

"That won't hold off for too long, lets go!" Hawk said rushing back up the stairs to Jojo's room. I could hear the whole time Boomer struggle with the door, as my sisters and I looked through every book we grabbed. More footsteps were heard downstairs, the other 2 got up...

"Get out of the way!" The masculine voice yelled. Before I knew it a slam coming from the door was heard filling the halls with a crashing sound.

"It's this one! Let GO GO GO!" I yelled slamming closed the brownish greyish journal with many notes sticking out in my hand.

The minute the 3 boys were at the door, my sisters and I were already flying out the nearest window.

"BYE BOYS THANKS FOR THE BOOK!" Raven yelled flicking a card at the foot of the oldest brother.

No matter how far we were from the house, we could hear every word they said clear. It was as if we were right next to them.

"You won't get away next time! Our father will have you pay with your lives for this!" Brick yelled with a fist in the air.

Boomer picked up the card with a worried expression across his face.

As for Butch, all we heard was one single word. "shit..."

With no more to be heard, my sisters and I got away with something that gave us an upper hand. A journal with half the vital information of our fathers serum.

* * *

 ** _HEY GUYS! CHERRYTERRA HERE LOOKING FOR YOUR HELP!_**

 _AS YOU READ BOOMER DOESN'T HAVE A KNOWN ABILITY YET, AS THE WRITER I'D LIKE TO ASK FOR SOME HELP FIGURING OUT WHAT HIS ABILITY SHOULD BE. LEAVE ME FEEDBACK ON YOUR GUYS THOUGHTS SO FAR, AND INVOLVE SOME IDEA OF WHAT HIS ABILITY SHOULD BE. THAT WOULD BE GREAT TO SEE YOUR IDEAS! THANK YOU!_

 _I 'M GLAD TO SAY THAT IN A COUPLE CHAPTERS I WILL JUMP TO THE PRESENT TIME WHERE THE SHIPS WILL FORM, AND WHERE IT SHOULD HOPEFULLY GET EVEN MORE EXCITING. **(I HOPE!)**_ _FOR NOW WE ARE IN THE PAST WHERE WE GET TO KNOW WHO IS WHO. WHAT ROLES ARE PLAYED. WHAT THE CONNECTIONS ARE FROM ONE ANOTHER, AND ALL THOSE BACKGROUND STORIES WE'VE HAD SO FAR._

 _THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME, I KNOW I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT MY LIFE OUTSIDE FANFICTION GETS BUSY. I'M DOING MY BEST TO UPDATE EVERY NOW AND THEN, BUT IN THE MEANTIME I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR READING WHAT I HAVE SO FAR. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME TO SEE PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING WHAT I HAVE SO FAR._

 _I'M ALSO HAPPY TO SEE THAT I MANAGED TO MAKE IT TO THE 20TH CHAPTER. I WASN'T SURE IF I WOULD MAKE IT THIS FAR, BUT I'M REALLY GLAD TO SEE I DID. WHO KNOWS JUST HOW MUCH FATHER I CAN GO, BUT I'M EXCITED TO FIND OUT! :D_

 ** _AGAIN THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!_**

* * *

 _-_ _FOR THE RECORD I JUST THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD CLARIFY THAT BUBBLES HAS FOREVER BEEN MY FAVORITE CHARACTER. I WILL TRY TO DO MORE PERSPECTIVES FROM THE OTHER SISTERS, BUT YEA JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW THAT I MAY FAVOR BUBBLES EVERY NOW AND THEN. -_


	21. The Flight Back

-Blossom-

The whole flight back to HQ was silent. You'd think after seeing the place you grew up in once again, you'd feel some sort of warm emotion. In our case, we felt numb. Atleast that's what it looked like. Bubbles was really shook, I could tell cause her aura just didn't feel the way it always feels. This time, it felt gloomy and disturbed. It was as if she had been hit by something she just couldn't take in so easily.

Buttercup was ruffled up. Literally the pitch black feathers were practically trying to climb up her back. Her usual expression of anger was alittle less angry. I could see she was nibbling on a piece of wood she had somehow managed to grab at some point when we were still on land. She vigorously bit at it as if it had done something to her.

Me on the other hand, I felt unsure. Going home would've been a whole different story if our parents were still there, if these abilities weren't real, if we weren't what we are now, if HQ didn't exist, but most importantly if the government wasn't corrupt. Sadly we couldn't go back to the beginning and stop all this from happening. This was our new life. This was reality. This is who we are.

I watched as Bubbles flew around trying to distract herself from her thoughts. She'd twirl around gracefully as a ballerina would. Her dove mask rested around her neck bouncing lightly with every flap her wings made. I started to wonder what it was about her that made her so cheerful even at rough times. What made Bubbles be so bubbly. No pun intended.

She flipped over onto her back so she could observe the night sky as she somehow managed to navigate herself through the ocean of clouds. Buttercup and I exchanged a glance when I looked over at her wondering if she too was watching Bubbles. Buttercup chuckled alittle as she moved her black raven mask off her eyes.

"What do you think mom and dad would think if they saw us now?" I asked not knowing I had spoken outloud

"They'd be asking me not to fly in the deep end of these clouds" Bubbles said softly trying to make a joke. Both Buttercup and I gave her a soft smile.

"Honestly I don't think they'd be saying anything... They'd probably keep quiet and not want our cover to be blown" Buttercup spoke looking back forward into the dead night sky.

"I guess you're right" I said not sure if that was the answer I wanted to hear.

"Tonight was intense, I nearly drowned 2 boys in 1 night" Bubbles said trying to change the topic. In a way I was glad she did, thinking about your deceased parents probably isn't a healthy thought.

"I still can't believe those 3 boys are a part of this..." I said pushing my mask up off my eyes.

"Not to brag but how much can I bet that I'm stonger than Butchy boy" Buttercup said teasingly as some of her pitch feathers started to climb back down her neck.

"You're probably scarrier than him too" Bubbles teased trying to hide her small smile that creeped back on her face

"That better be a compliment" Buttercup said giving Bubbles a small stare that narrowed her dark green eyes

"I rest my case" Bubbles said flipping around once again.

Before I could even stop her, Buttercup had flown right past me and started to chase Bubbles around.

"Meet you both slow pokes back at HQ!" Bubbles said in a high pitched tone as she unlocked her hyperspeed ability to get out of Buttercups reach.

Her laugh echoed through the night sky as both Buttercup and I started to pick up our pace, though we weren't as fast as Bubbles. Wanting to make sure I wouldn't drop the book Bubbles had handed me earlier, I tightened my grip on the book and held it close, as if it were my diary from 5th grade.

* * *

-Buttercup-

The minute my feet made contact with the cold boring floor from HQ, I automatically made my way to my quarters. I had my "training" with what's his face buffed up body bodyguard in the morning. Bubbles had beaten us to HQ like usual, and was already in her pajamas the minute Blossom and I got to the base. I highly doubt Blossom will be going to bed any time soon. I know this because the whole flight back she gripped that book like there was no tomorrow. If it wasn't for me and my memory, she wouldn't have that book in her hands.

I stepped into my bedroom, and instantly kicked off my mission boots. My hair was set free the second I pulled it out of that high ponytail, and I was back to my messy punk short hair the second I took out those pesky extensions from my scalp. I pulled out my usual black sports bra and camo green pajama bottoms. I jumped onto my bed hoping to get a good night rest, but that was easier said than done. The minute I got comfortable in bed, the inside of my back started to ache.

I sat back up on the edge of my bed and allowed my wings to appear. The minute I did so, that ache somewhat got relieved. I looked around in my drawers hoping to find a cream Dexter had given me to relieve wing aches. After a while of private training, my wings have gotten tired easier than before, but it pays off in the end.

I put my wings away, then applied the pale yellow creme onto that same area of skin that opens for my wings. I felt that area go hot for a brief second making my body twitch then it cooled off giving my body a chilling sensation. The ache disappeared instantly, but it was only a temporary solution. Later in the night I'd have to wake up and redo the quick procedure.

It's so quick I bet I can do it in my sleep. Better yet, maybe I could manipulate a shadow to do it for me while I slept. Then again I'd probably mess up somehow, cause I can't use my powers the same time I sleep unless I were to lose control somehow in my sleep. I laughed at the thought, as I closed up the small green container only to place it back in its everyday spot inside my drawers below my mirror.

I moved aside a small lime green strand of hair out of my face as I reached for a hand held mirror. Dexter had told me a while ago that my wings would scar my skin at the spot where they appeared. I never saw the scar, but I figured I should know what it looked like so I could add a story behind it for my secret new self. AKA Ivy.

Using the mirrors reflexion from the hand held one and the vanity behind me I could see 2 medium scars vertical to one another, right under my shoulderblades. The skin around there was somewhat dry, but not damaged enough for it to be serious. The creme I used for my wing aches gave the scars a glossy look, but they weren't too bad. Of course as I would get older the wings would grow along and the scar would stretch bigger...

There goes the idea of saying I was attacked by a shark, pshh as if. I don't even live close enough to a beach.

I looked at my clock at the side of my bed which read 1:30 am. I put the mirror back on the vanity, stretched my arms alittle bit, then crawled back to bed setting myself comfortably while it still lasted. Another day was ahead of me, and training would start at 5am or as Buffy the bodyguard would say, 0500.

This was for sure going to be an interesting lifestyle to get used to, I thought to myself as my eyes slowly started to shut allowing my nightmares to crawl warmly back to me.

* * *

 _HEY GUYS ITS ME! SO SORRY IT TOOK ME TOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE LETS JUST SAY I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH MY LIFE OUTSIDE OF FANFICTION._

 _I HATE TO SAY THIS BUT I LOST MY JOURNAL WHERE I KEPT ALL MY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! SO I'M VERY SORRY IF THINGS GO HAY WIRE, I'M DOING MY BEST TO REMEMBER THINGS LIKE THEIR ABILITIES, THEIR STORIES, AND IDEAS OF HOW I WANTED THE STORY TO GO. IF ANYTHING SOUNDS ODD TO ANY OF YOU FELLOW READERS, I'M VERY SORRY BUT FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS._

I'M USUALLY VERY ORGANIZED SO I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I COULD'VE MISPLACED THAT JOURNAL :(

BUT HEY I'M BACK AND I'M GONNA PUT IN AS MUCH EFFORT TO KEEP THE STORY GOING, SO THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME.

KEEP SENDING FEEDBACK CAUSE THAT REALLY DOES HELP ME OUT AS THE WRITER :)

OH AND BEFORE I FORGET I AM STILL LOOKING FOR IDEAS ON WHAT BOOMER'S ABILITIES SHOULD BE, ESPECIALLY SINCE I NO LONGER HAVE MEMORY OF WHAT I HAD ONCE WRITTEN DOWN IN THAT MISSING JOURNAL...

OTHER THAN THAT, THAT IS ALL I CAN SAY. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE I'M DOING MY BEST TO KEEP Y'ALL ENTERTAINED BUT ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY!


	22. Just Another Day

-Bubbles-

The minute I woke up I had a strange but painful feeling in my back. When I looked over my shoulder I saw there were a couple soft white feathers spread around on the bed. Apparently I may have spread my wings open in my sleep and probably tossed around injuring them. Ouch.

I stepped off the bed to stretch my back but the pain was unbelievable. Every time I moved my spine, something would ache and I'd flinch which made it worse. I didn't really want to move around, but I had to. What would I tell the doctor, "Hey I can't come in today cause I may have broken my wings that you don't know about."

Haha that's funny. I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. I took in all my best effort possible and started to get ready for the day. When I stepped out of my room I caught site of Blossom making her way to the designated spot where we meet our "Parents". Yea probably not going to get used to calling those agents that.

"Hey are you ok? You look like you have risen from the dead" Blossom said as she looked over at me the minute I caught up to her.

"Lets just say my wings may have broken last night" I said sarcastically, which Blossom didn't know cause she instantly stopped walking then gave me a look of what did you do?

"I was being sarcastic, I just slept wrong" I said waving at her to keep walking

"Don't scare me like that, do you know what that would mean if you really did break them" She said starting to sound like Dexter

"It would mean that you'd loose the fastest most bad-ass member in this team" I said with a small prideful smile

Before Blossom could counter what I had just said, we were met by the agents who were posing as our parents.

"you're late" Chris said fixing his cuff of his neatly ironed button up shirt

"By a second" I said slipping a loose strand away from my face

Chris didn't even say anything. He just grunted as if saying we were still late. Gee the nerve of this guy, I wonder if we'll ever find out his backstory.

The minute we sat in the car, Blossom started to explain what she found in the journal from last night. Apparently the book mentioned details about Jojo's past experiments but nothing on the serum itself. Must be the first book to this unknown series.

It didn't take me too long to realize that that Blossom was hiding something. Clearly not those dark spots under her eyes that she didn't really hide too well from reading all night, but there was something important she didn't want to give out just yet.

"I wonder how Buttercup is doing?" I said out loud to get everyone's attention.

"Probably beating up that guy from the mission" Blossom said

"Let's hope she's not too hard on him" I said with a small smile creeping onto my face. Knowing Buttercup she was definitely giving the guy a hell of a beat up. Just hopefully she remembers not to use her metal possessing powers on him since he's weak to Titanium. Before I could say anything else to avoid a very awkward silence, I felt a shooting shot of pain in my back again.

I reached over to rub off the pain, but no matter what I did the pain just wouldn't go away. This was clearly going to be one long day...

* * *

-Buttercup-

I was sitting down alone on the ground taking in the rest I could get before Buffy the bodyguard would come barking at me again. This whole morning I have been on my feet. If I wasn't shooting targets I'd be running obstacle courses, beating somebody up, or working out. It was crazy to see that a 9 year old girl not to mention newbie was looking a lot better than all the guys in the building.

I could catch a couple guys staring at me as if they couldn't stand my presence. It didn't bug me, if anything it fed my bitchy attitude. I would stare back at them with a look or I'd yell out at them asking if they had a problem with me. The guys would run off as if a raged doberman was chasing after them for stepping on its territory.

I've always been a fan of big dogs. I didn't care if most people thought they were dangerous. In my opinion they were misunderstood. I slipped out of my head for a bit to take a sip of water when all the sudden I heard someone holler out my name. I looked back over my shoulder to see it was Butchyboy. Once again he must've slipped out of his bodyguards watch.

I turned around to face him as I crossed my arms. I gave him a look of annoyance and didn't care how rude my tone of voice sounded as I asked him what he wanted.

He gave me a teasingly look of hurt, "Ouch you should be careful how you talk to me, I could report you to my father"

"Does it look like I care, besides I thought the one who would be considered Daddy's boy would be your soft little brother" I said rolling my eyes.

His hands turned into fists. That's when I knew I had just messed with a nerve. He came running at me attempting to punch me like a kid trying to stand up to their bully. His aim was so predictable. The moment he was an inch away from making contact with my body I stepped off to the side away from his arms aim and stuck my leg out to the side.

He tried to catch himself but his anger got the best of him. Before you knew it he tripped on my leg and face-planted straight into to the ground. He kicked on the ground annoyed of what I had just done to him then got up not even bothering to try again.

"Are you gonna tell on me" I said teasingly as I raised an eyebrow and uncrossed my arms.

He dusted off his arms, before he could say something back to me Buffy the bodyguard came storming in.

"IVY" He said in a demanding tone

I glanced over at him while muttering, "I'm not death but I will be if you keep yelling"

"Did you do this to the presidents son" He asked me as he noticed a couple scrapes on Butch's hand from when his hand made impact with the ground.

"Nothing but a flesh wound" I said ignorantly

"It could've been worse" Butch said putting his hands out of view

"You're not helping" I muttered to myself

"Not trying to, listen I'm a lover but I'm also a fighter so" He shrugged not sure how to finish his sentence

"You 2 are going to be a handful" Rocko sighed as he let himself start to relax.

If Butchyboy wasn't somebody that I was so annoyed of I would've high fived him, but he could've also been weird about it. He could think of it as if I had just given him cooties knowing him he could get childish.

"Ok I'll let this one slide, Butch you can stay, but please be careful" Rocko said as he reached over to pat Butch on the back.

I stood there thinking to myself the connection those 2 had. If Butch wasn't so popular due to his government home you could easily mistaken them as father and son. Sadly that wasn't the case, at least not here.

"I'm gonna go run that last obstacle course one more time" I said as I started to slowly walk away. Rocko nodded allowing me to go, but little did I know he wasn't just nodding at me. He was also nodding at Butchyboy who had looked at him seeking for permission to chase after me.

How did I know this, well it didn't take too long for me to realize Butch was running after me the moment I walked away.

"Betcha I can run it faster than you can" He said teasingly

"Gee you sure love loosing don't you" I said allowing my guard dog instincts to stay down for a bit.

"I'm not loosing to a girl" He chuckled

"Sure as if that hasn't happened before" I said

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said teasingly

"Sure you don't" I slightly rolled my eyes.

I caught sight of him starting to jog a little ahead of me, in a way he really wasn't a bad kid, he just lives with bad people. He turned around to give me a small smile. Not a pervy one, or even his sly smirk this was just a boy giving a girl like me a simple smile.

"I'll race you there!" He said narrowing his eyes a little indicating that I had just been challenged.

I played along as I started to slowly pick up my pace allowing myself to have somewhat of a little fun.

* * *

-Blossom-

I sat at my designated desk organizing the last bit of my files that had just recently been turned in to me. It really wasn't much just a couple calender's with special events jotted down on them, and a couple copies to some files that every secretary had to have. Not a lot was there to inform me of my job, just simple things like what to do and what not to do. How to dress. How to talk to anyone.

It felt like they were trying to program every secretary into a robot. There really was no difference. No variety of personalities. Everyone was basically a copy. Well all but me. I was not going to let myself become a robot or copy to these people.

My thoughts were then taken away as I noticed a dark shadow appear onto of my files. I looked up only to get caught in those dark chocolate brown eyes. Brick... Again.

He's been trying to talk to me since the minute I stepped into the building. I would push him aside, I wasn't trying to be rude. I was just busy. I even told him, but he just kept coming back to me like a boomerang.

"Are you still busy?" He asked me in a simple tone.

"Why do you want to talk to me so bad?" I asked setting my files back onto the desk

"Because I feel like I started off in the wrong way yesterday" He said showing a small frown.

"Well you kinda did. First day here and I all the sudden get stuck in some interrogation with my sorta boss?" I said not sure If I wanted to sound sarcastic at some point.

He gave me another small frown. "I'm sorry"

"I just have to put these files away, and them I'll be free until something pops up again" I said as I spotted a couple paperclips on the desk

"Ok, you know where to find me" He said as he started to walk away

Something didn't feel right. This was Brick I was talking about I mean come on he's never this sentimental. He's usually selfish and prideful. Either he was planning something or something was wrong. I pushed the thought away as I set the files down into my not so empty drawer cabinet.

Got out of my pink seated office chair and started to make my way to his office. When I knocked I heard him arguing over the phone. He sounded mad, I know it was nosy of me but I wondered who he was on the phone with. I tapped into my enhanced hearing only to discover he was on the phone with some girl _. Of course_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

I heard the girls voice it was alittle high pitched but not as much as Bubbles. I tried to imagine who a voice like that would belong to but it would be much better for me to see just who this chick was. Brick wasn't saying much I could hear him mostly just making noises rather than saying words.

The unknown girl was going on about how she felt like she was in danger. That's when curiosity kicked in. I kept a small distance from his door incase anyone saw me it would look like I was waiting to speak to him not overhearing a conversation I shouldn't know of.

I enhanced my hearing alittle more to hear what was being said.

"Brick I'm scared Is it true are there really assassins out here now?" The unknown chick asked

"I'm not sure." He responded

"How are you not sure!? You should know shouldn't you? You work for your father doesn't he tell you things like this?" She asked clearly showing a panicked tone

"Petra just stop worrying about it you have done no crime" Brick said in a small ignorant tone

"I've told you to never call me that again! My name is Princess!" She said in a pitch higher

"Quit lying to yourself that's just your stage name, we both know your no princess" He said in a more ignorant tone

"You're right BrickyBoo I'm a queen" Princess said pridefully

At this point Blossom was rolling her eyes.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not into you and I probably never will" Brick said harshly

"Stop lying to yourself, I know you want me just like the rest of the men out here" Princess argued. She was starting to get mad I could tell

"You're a slut. A prostitute. A one nighter must I go on." Brick said coldly

"And I know you love that" Princess said in a nasty tone

"Actually no. Listen you're only 9 and the thought of that is just nasty. It's illegal" Brick said trying to not be so loud

"What are you trying to say?" Princess said coldly

"I'm trying to say I hope those assassins target you for what you do" Brick said with no hesitation

I knocked on the door before I could hear anything else. I didn't want to hear more. Brick was just so cold to this girl. I wouldn't blame him, just the thought of a 9 year old pursuing prostitution. Disgusting.

I heard him hang up on the girl as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He muttered a couple things under his breath and that was my cue to disable my enhanced hearing.

The minute the door opened I saw his shoulders relax. He sighed. "I was waiting for you"

I forced myself to act natural as if I didn't hear that call at all. "Is everything ok?"

"It is now that you're here. Come on in" He said as he moved to the side so I could enter his office.

"You haven't been acting like yourself this morning. Are you sure your alright?" I asked trying to get him to tell me the truth

"Listen you don't know me. You know nothing. You just work for me" He said a little harshly

"So much for trying to start over" I said daring myself to make the situation worse

"Look I'm sorry, It's been a long day" He said as he walked around me to his office chair

"So long because you were following me around" I said giving him my best pretend confused look

"No. Yes." He stopped. Bingo I have found my opening.

"My dad just got mad at me and my brothers yesterday. Since I'm the oldest I took most of the responsibility. There was a lot of yelling. Let's just say I lost something very valuable that my father wants back" Brick said shoving a loose strand of red hair away from his face.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. One side of me was glad he didn't have it, if he did he could be in trouble. With or without he and his brothers are in bad news. If HIM had the book he could inject the serum into these innocent boys who don't know better and if he doesn't have it then he beats them up verbally and possibly physically. It's not fair. It's inhuman.

I didn't want to go on with that conversation, but I was itching with curiousity if he knew more that I didn't. I rubbed at my eye carefully trying to not mess up my cover up makeup job for dark spots.

"Do you mind me asking what was it you misplaced?" I asked

"It's this really old book. My father collects books, but this series is very special to him. There's 3 books and well my dad already has 2" He claimed as he set a couple papers away.

"What makes this 3rd one so special if he has the 2 already?" I asked trying not to show that deep inside me I was sorta panicking. I thought they didn't have the others. Apparently they do. If they get mine then they'll have them all. I have got to get a hold of the other 2 books somehow... I cannot let HIM win.

"It's the first book from what I know. and well if you have the sequences then you can't quite understand the story unless you have the beginning" He said not realizing he was fidgeting with a pen between his fingers.

"That makes sense. Can I read them sometime, I love reading In fact I could've read the series when I was little" I said attempting a new tactic

He shook his head. "My dad wouldn't like that. Plus it's a really really really old and boring story line" I could tell he was getting anxious. My enhanced vision noticed there was a drop of sweat running down his forehead and he was fidgeting worse than earlier.

"You'd be surprised I may not look like one, but I'm a huge nerd. I've read all the Harry Potter books and I collected Pokemon cards too" I said revealing a geeky portion of my actual life to him.

Brick laughed "I'm going for a wild guess, you're a griffindor"

"Bingo!" I said giving him a small smile.

"I'm a slytherin, so watch out Ginger" He said giving me a simple sly smile as he his pen around as if it were a wand.

"Tell you what, If you fill me in even by a little bit about those books, I'll let you learn something new about me anytime" I said trying to strike a deal.

I could tell he was thinking it over, his eyes moving around from one side of the cieling to the other gave it away. Eventually he looked back at me with a small smile, "How about we get to know eachother a bit more, and then maybe I can share a little bit of my fathers books"

"It's better than nothing" I said shrugging my shoulders. He nodded. We talked on and on about our geeky pasts. I could tell he was getting comfortable with me cause he ended up putting his pen on the table to stop fidgeting with it. He was perfectly focused on me, giving me all the attention needed.

It got to the point that I had to leave due to Poppy looking for me. Before I left, Brick reached over into one of his drawers and pulled out a card. Not a business card, but a pokemon card. He walked me over to the door, opened it for me, and before I could walk out he gave me a handshake only to discretely hand me the card.

"now you can restart your collection" He said giving me a smile. I returned the smile slid the card into my pencil skirt pocket, then started to make my way off to find the cheerful Blonde who was probably starting a search party for me.


	23. Goodbye Mom and Dad

1 Week Later

-Buttercup-

Training had been tough on me since the day Butchyboy and I kinda became acquaintances. We started to talk more since then, we also started to do private training sessions for fun. My back pain had started to vanish thanks to the special cream Dexter had made for me, but I lent it to Bubbles a couple days ago when she told me she had been having the same issue as me. One side of me thinks this back pain is just part of our skeletal system adjusting to the large wings on our backs since our body's are developing every day.

My birthday was 3 days ago, nobody but my sisters and I know about our true birthdays. This year it was different. No one else knows. No party. No surprises. No presents. Most devastating, No Parents. The mood was nothing but negativity, my sisters and I snuck out of HQ that night to fly back to the abandoned hospital where our parents were left. We didn't want our parents to be left in a place like that for their whole life. I had requested the idea of properly putting their bodies to rest. I mentioned to my sisters about the time I overheard my mother talking to dad about what she wished would happen to her body when her time was up.

Mom had a history of diseases. Her immune system wasn't always the strongest, especially after she had finished her chemotherapy treatment to her melanoma skin cancer, which she tried to hide from me and my sisters, but I noticed something was wrong. Every day I paid attention to her skin, her mood, and her energy levels. Some days she'd be exhausted and wouldn't even want to get out of bed, other days she'd act perfectly fine but I noticed new moles on her arms.

Father would warn us about the fact that one day mom might not come home from work as a nursing teacher at the hospital down the road from our home. The hospital that eventually got destroyed the day the government went corrupt. All the staff that worked there was forced to make a decision whether they were to work for the government as care takers for the soldiers, or die at the hands of the HIM himself. After many jobs were threatened with that choice, multiple employees attempted to run and hide, but some were caught and killed.

Mom was lucky, the man she was married to was a scientist who had a secret lab under the house. Finding the entrance was tricky if it wasn't already opened. So she hid for as long as she could protecting me and my sisters from the dangers above. That is until the day we were found, the day we lost our parents, our home, and our so called normal lives. The day we were presumed dead but arose like phoenixes from a burning flame.

I recall well mom saying she wanted her body cremated, and for her ashes to be dumped far away from corruption. That way she could be free, and not trapped in the craziness of the town. Dad agreed to her wishes, he said he would find someplace peaceful even if it costed him his life he would fulfill her dream... He never did, because they died together.

Bubbles tried to be strong as I told my sisters of the memory, but she could not control the stream of tears that flowed down her cheeks. Blossom nodded her head as she knew what I was suggesting. Before you knew it we had gone back to the hospital where we made moms wish come true. As for dad, we did the same. We were never aware of what his wishes were, but as any happy couple would want, we decided he'd want to be with mom forever no matter where they were.

I remember well how hot the flames danced as I manipulated them to the right temperature. It was warm, but comforting, almost like a campfire on a chilly winter night. One where you'd sit with your family and roast marshmallows, or tell spooky stories. Perhaps that was due to our abnormal ability to adjust to temperatures, or maybe it could have been a symbolical sensation, almost as if mom and dad were giving us our last hug telling us "thank you" for releasing their souls from the cold bodies they were trapped in.

Bubbles had found 2 empty vases from a china store not far from the hospital. It was crazy to believe 2 vases were still intact in a store that had been shattered by street shooters. Once the solid bodies vanished into small dark ashes, we carefully placed them into the vases making sure not a single ash was left out, right after I diminished my flames, my sisters and I flew back into the night sky making our journey to find some place that was still peaceful.

I remember the silence in that flight. Not a single sound was heard. Bubbles would sniffle every now and then but there was no other sound coming out of our mouths. All that was heard was the breeze whispering nothings into our ears. We flew above the clouds to not be spotted, though we were hard to spot in the first place. Who would notice 3 winged shapes in the sky if we were camouflaged into the night sky. All 3 of us were in black clothing of our liking, for it is proper attire to wear black when one loses a family member, but we wore our masks and hair extensions just incase.

I watched the bats dive as they performed their stunts attempting to feed on the insects who failed to hide. In a small way I wished it would be that easy to capture our targets as they continued to cause chaos on the streets that once were familiar to us, but it wasn't that easy. To make a proper kill, my mindset was on getting to know as much detail possible about the one I consider prey. Although for now my prey was Butch, he is not to be killed, but if he ever gets in my way or threatens the lives of my sisters then I'd have to make a move to take his life.

I remember well just how deep I got into my thoughts until Blossom pulled me out when she broke the silence. We had arrived to a destination that was considered peaceful enough for our parents to rest. I recall landing on soft grass, grass that was well maintained by mother nature and her rains. She kept her land alive, and healthy. Just like a mother would with her newborn baby. There were a couple pine trees scattered together in the land. I could hear animals of all sizes as they pitter pattered on the ground underneath my feet. Owls hooted in a distance, crickets played their orchestra, and fireflies lit up the darkness that wasn't touched by the moonlight.

My sisters and I held hands as we took in the moment of silence, before we spoke our goodbyes to take turns scattering their ashes. By the time the vases were empty once again I chipped off 3 pieces from both then handed the vases to Bubbles who zipped off to find a cave to store the vases away. In a blink of an eye she was back in sight. I heated 2 pieces that I chipped off, merging them together into a dog tag. 1 piece was from the vase mom was in the other from dads. I did the same to the remaining 4 pieces, which were handed to my sisters.

We didn't get back to base immediately. Instead we waited until midnight, until it wasn't our birthday no more. When we got back to base, we spoke no word to Nerd boy Dexter or Cheerleader Deedee. We went directly to our rooms, feeling nothing but grief, but knowing we had to move on from the feeling.

Today I still recall everything from that night, it was almost as if it happened yesterday, but it didn't... It happened 3 days ago.


	24. Nerdy Heaven

-Blossom-

It's been a week since the day I found out that HIM has the other 2 journals in his possession. Since that day I have been working hard to get close to Brick just to find out where his "father" keep those journals. Truth be told it really didn't take so long to find out where they were kept. This morning I had talked to my sisters before we left base. I told them to meet me somewhere no one could find us so we could discuss the journals. I've had a feeing for a while that today will be the day I find the remaining 2 books.

Whatever it is that is written inside them, I plan to figure that out and inform my sisters so we can plan our next move carefully. I had also talked to our "parents" and Dexter. I told them of what I had already attained from the 1st journal, and about how I had a feeling I'd find out more if I continued to pursue Brick. Dexter didn't know how to feel about me pursuing the enemy so closely, but he did agree with the fact that I would find out more to the journals if I found where the missing 2 were kept.

My sisters have been giving small pieces of advice, but I decided to play this game my way. I'm not saying Brick is a womanizer, not to mention he's extremely too young to even have a mindset like that. What I ended up deciding to do was to slip into his good side. The side where I get to know him, rather than just work for him. Every morning I would run his favorite Starbucks drink to him before he'd even come up to me and ask me for a quick coffee run. I put him as one of my top priorities. Even Poppy noticed I was more initiative the second I stepped into the building.

After running him his favorite drink, I would do my portion of a so called job. Print off necessary papers, run appropriate documents to certain people, type up secretary notes, organize my desk, set reminders onto sticky notes, and finish doing any last minute coffee runs for the people who were apparently superior than me. By the time I had most of my work done, I'd sneak away from my desk and head over to Bricks office where I would chit chat with him for however long I could steal him away from his responsibilities.

"You're a fast learner" Brick told me as he handed me a pen

"What can I say, It's a blessing and a curse" I commented as I marked an X somewhere on the tick tac toe grid he had drawn out.

"So what do you want to talk about this time little miss redhead" Brick asked marking an O right next to where I marked my spot

"Well I feel like reading today Ponyboy" I said hoping he'd take the bait

"Ginger I told you, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to take you to my fathers library" Brick said as he took a minute to mark his next spot on the grid

"Oh but you promised you'd take me this week. Besides must I remind you that I still haven't fully unpacked my stuff so half my books are still missing" I said batting my eyelashes at him

He hesitated to answer. It was the eye thing, Bubbles was right batting my eyes does make it hard for a guy to say no. He made his next move marking his O on the other side of the my X. I quickly took the pen from his hand and drew a thick bold line connecting my 3 X's

"I win" I said setting the pen down on the table allowing there to be a small click on the table. He looked back up at me.

"Alright fine yes you do win, I'll take you there but you got to make sure you don't tell a soul where this place is or I will get in huge trouble" Brick said in defeat as he started getting up from his seat. Happily I got up from my spot.

Brick led me down the main hall, people saw me following after him but thought he was just giving me directions to a certain office since I was still new to everyone around. Halfway down the main hall, we turned a left into a room that was labeled as "GOVERNMENT USE ONLY" there were stairs that led both up and down. I followed Brick down the stairs, it took quite a couple steps to get to the bottom but it wasn't too far. I followed as Brick led me down the unknown cold hallway until we reached 2 tall doors.

"look away" Brick instructed me as he turned his back on me to put in some code that would open the doors.

"you really don't trust me do you?" I asked looking the opposite way

"I just got to be cautious, I have nothing against you promise" Brick said as he finished putting in the code. Judging by how many clicks I heard, the code involved 8 numbers. He tapped on my shoulder indicating I could look back his way.

When I looked back at him, he had his arms already on the large bar door handles that ran up and down the doors part way. "Ready?" He asked me. I nodded in excitement. He pushed the doors all the way revealing a large room full of book shelves all around.

"Welcome to my fathers library, he doesn't really come down here so we should be in the clear" Brick said as we stepped into the room. The minute the doors closed I could feel my true self wanting to geek out. If I wasn't next to Brick I probably would've flown all around the place grabbing book after book from the shelves there are to choose from. Every shelf was neatly organized and labeled. It was as if I had walked into a nerdy heaven.

I let myself be me without noticing what I was doing. Instead of being professional I started to twirl around as I admired the room. It wasn't until I heard Brick laugh at me that I stopped.

"You weren't lying when you said you loved book" He said uncrossing his arms as he started to make his way towards a shelf.

He pointed out the books that he had finished reading himself when he was younger, and the ones he has been trying to read as he works with his "father". I was amazed, I thought he was kidding but he really did like reading. Half the books he pointed out were books that I had read myself.

The Harry Potter series. The Chronicals of Narnia series. A couple Goosebumps books. To my surprise he even pointed out some books that I never thought he would've read, books that were in the genre of romance.

"So where does your dad keep the one of a kind journals you told me about?" I asked hoping he would tell me

"I can't tell you, wait here and I'll show you one of them" Brick said as he made his way down the stairs that led to the second floor of endless shelves. I watched as he went down an isle of tall cases. I tried to enhance my sight to visually follow him the whole way but I lost sight of him. It was almost as if he vanished into thin air, kind of like how Buttercup can hide in shadows.

Unsure of where he could've gone I started to walk around what I could see in plain sight. I grabbed a book off the shelf labeled suspense/thriller. A book titled " _This Is Where It_ Ends" by Marieke Nijkamp. By the time I finished reading the book summary on the back I heard his footsteps coming back.

"sorry books like these are one of a kind, only my father and I know where they are located" Brick said as he showed me a dusty brown journal

"May I see?" I asked setting aside the book I found to my side of the stairs I was sitting on.

"Sure, but I highly doubt you'll understand a thing written in it" Brick said taking a seat next to me on the stairs. He rested the book on his lap as he opened the first page. Since the book was very important he wouldn't even allow me to hold it. To my amazement, I found that the book was written in a different language. A language only a Utonium family member could understand, I guess at one point my true father decided to teach Jojo our secret codes to protect what they had written in the journals.

"What language is this?" I asked pretending not to know, as I quickly sped read what I could see before he flipped the page

"I don't know, my father has been trying to learn this language but it gives him a headache. He told me the author of this journal picked up some sort of code only a specific blood line could understand" He said sounding confused

"Bloodline?" I asked wondering just exactly how much Brick was told of my family

"Yea, apparently there was this Scientist everyone called . He rebelled against my fathers wishes, and did his own thing in a secret lab. Anyway from what I know he died from madness, killing his family with him. He made a scientific discovery, he had this partner who wrote these journals, but it appears he went mad too and started to write in that families code" Brick said trying to summarize what he knew

Deep inside me I wanted to smack him for calling my father and Jojo mad, but I had to hold that inside me no matter how tempting it was.

"You told me you had the last 2 books, what's in the 1st?" I asked

"From what I've heard, the 1st book starts everything. It mentions test subjects, the authors notes of how everything started, and side effects to this discovery" Brick summarized as he flipped a couple other pages

"And the others?" I asked picking up what I could of the pages

"My father has people who have slowly picked up on this language. Apparently the 2nd book holds more statistics notes. How many attempts. What's compatible, what not. What were failed attempts, what were achieved. And other sorts of experiments. And the 3rd holds personal notes to the author. What he believes this discovery would do to the world, and what is happened to believe with those subjects who were 100% compatible" He said feeling as if he lost me, when really he told me exactly what I needed to know. What is in those books.

"So how did you loose the 1st book?" I asked curious of what he would tell me

"I took the book out of the library to read on my own, little did I know I forgot I took it out with me so when I went back to retrieve the book it was no longer where I left it. Someone stole it." He summarized.

"So do you know how to read this wacky code?" I asked pretending to be curious

"Not entirely, I'm picking up on it slowly. I'm teaching myself. The 1st book was easier to read, some parts were in English, but the majority of it was in this code all I could get from it was something to do with birds" He admitted as he felt a little silly for only understanding very little of the books content. I tried to hide my shook face, he's right the book I have is in code. It all looked English to me because I was taught this code when I was little, to me this code is my English, that's why it's so easy for me to translate.

Brick stopped flipping half way through the book, to cover his yawn. "We should go back upstairs before people come looking for us"

"you mean before someone reports you missing to your father" I commented. He gave me a small smile.

"Do you wanna borrow that book?" He asked me as he helped me up

"Am I allowed to?" I asked grabbing the book that got my interest

He nodded, "I'll just tell my father I took the book out for my own reading"

I smiled, "thank you Brick"

He gave me another smile, then nodded. He then dismissed himself for a minute so he could go put the unique book away. When he came back he led the way once again as we stepped out of the nerdy heaven I never thought existed. Half way up the stairs I looked at the book in my hands then up at the redhead with a man ponytail.

"Can you teach me that language?" I asked. He gave me a shook expression

"You wanna learn how to read Utonium?" He asked back at me as he stopped in his steps. I nodded.

"it's always nice to learn something new, especially when it's a lost language" I claimed giving him a smile, then as a bonus I pulled Bubbles trick. I batted my eyelashes at him once again

"Ok fine, I'll teach you. But that means we'll have to go downstairs more often. I'm not risking another book to be stolen. And it'll have to be secretly done, not even my father can know about you knowing about his library" He said continuing in his steps. I followed with a smile on my face.

"That's fine, I wont tell a soul. Besides I think that's my new happy place anyway" I said with small excitement in my voice. I heard Brick chuckle. With that done my mini mission was accomplished.

Now only one thought lingered in my head, What will my sisters think of this...


	25. Another Day in the Gardens

-Bubbles-

Once again I was assigned to restock the gardens medical herbs. Dr. Hank was inside the clinic helping his soldiers who had just come back from trying to dominate more land. Seeing as they came back covered in injuries, HIM wouldn't be happy. It seemed as if they had failed their mission, one side of me was surprised to see that HIM doesn't send the boys out to help conquer more land.

Maybe he's too focused on those books that he rather risk those who are irreplaceable than to use his personal one of a kind soldiers. Though one of them was still unknown if he would be granted any abnormal abilities like his brothers.

Poor Boomer. I looked over my shoulder to see he was digging up a new hole in a large pot to plant in a new tree that gave this special sap the doctor used to help heal minor wounds. I wondered what his mark looked like underneath his dark blue polo shirt. Would it look like a lightning bolt, like Harry Potter's scar, or would it be a scattered scar that runs in all sorts of ways. If I wasn't undercover or if I simply knew him better I'd ask him, but he has no idea I know stuff about him.

It didn't take long for him to look back up from the pot, " Can I help you with something Aqua or are you just admiring me as I work?" He asked me

"What, oh no sorry I wasn't looking at you I was looking at the uh... tree" I said stuttering a bit as I didn't know I was still looking at him. I quickly turned my head back forward.

"Sure you were" He chuckled. I could hear his footsteps as he walked over to me, before I could react he had already lowered himself down to help me out.

"What did I do wrong this time?" I asked moving my hands away from the small pot I was attempting to set up for a small plant to go in.

"Well for starters you pressed your thumb too deep into the various spots, see?" He said as he pointed out all the deep dents I made into the dirt. That must've happened when I was loosing myself in my thoughts about him.

"Whoops" I simply said as I shrugged my shoulders. Once again he chuckled as I got off my knees to go grab a small shovel already with soil collected. When I filled the holes in Boomer took my hands in his gently as he placed my thumbs onto the soil,

"This is how you're supposed to pat the soil into place, and this is where the seed will go. Simple enough?" He told me as he moved my thumbs around. My face felt alittle warm, was I blushing... again...

I chose not to say a word and kept my gaze down on the pot to avoid seeing his face. Just incase my cheeks really were a hint of pink. I nodded, as I made a small "mhh" sound.

Boomer let go of my hands, then placed another empty pot in my sight. "show me you can do the next one"

My cheeks started to feel back to normal, so I looked back at him catching sight of his dark sapphire blue eyes. "Do you not trust me?" I asked him narrowing my eyes alittle

Once again he chuckled, "I trust you, I just want to make sure you're doing it right. Who knows maybe one day I won't be here to save the day"

He was teasing me. I gave him a small smile, then turned my attention back to the empty pot. I inspected it for any dents, cracks, or anything indicating it wasn't fit for use. Added the first layer of dirt half way full, patted it lightly to fit the size of the pot, added the second layer, once again patted it this time giving him a silly face indicating I knew what I was doing, made a deep indentation in the middle and finally dropped a couple seeds of chamomile into the center.

"Did I pass your exam now or do I have to retake Mr. Know-it-all" I said playfully as I covered the hole up

"Oh I don't know you took too long, but if you agree to meet me sometime in the woods I could consider giving you an A+" He said with a sly smirk following his goofy smile.

"The woods, alone with you. Where no one can hear my screams. I'm sorry but that's a pass" I said with no hesitation as I got up to put the 2 pots up on a table underneath a mister.

"Ouch, you make it sound as if I were attempting to murder you in the woods. I'm no villain unlike others" He said as he reached above me to turn the misters on.

"Well then prove it to me" I said tilting my head over to the left making myself seem like an innocent child

"How do I prove myself to you?" He asked unsure if I was serious or messing around with him

"I don't know you tell me" I said straightening my head but giving him a small smile

"You are one confusing girl, I like that about you" He said with a small chuckle. It took him a while to know I was messing with him, he turned on his heel to make his way back to another large empty pot. While doing so he stopped for a minute to look over his shoulder

"For the record I wouldn't murder you, you're too pretty for such a cruel move. I'd probably get you to fall in love with me instead" He winked with a sly smile, looked back at his empty pot, and got back to work

I rolled my eyes, but felt a small hint of heat roll onto my cheeks. He could be such a flirt sometimes, but I will give him points for charming. It's those eyes, I swear there's got to be a law saying no one can have such nice eyes like his. Then again his so called "father" makes those laws so maybe he allows Boomer to have nice eyes, but for everyone else with nice eyes it's considered a crime.

I shook my head before I could get lost in such thoughts. Boomer is not to be my distraction. He's my potential target, I cannot allow him to be in my thoughts like that. This is just a cover up fake friendship that was created for getting information out of my target without him knowing I am the masked assassin his "father" probably wants dead by now for taking what is mine. A journal started by my fathers best friend, and someone who was like family to me.

The remaining of my day was spent finishing in the garden. Dr. Hank would occasionally step into the garden to retrieve herbs needed for his soldiers, but that was all I'd see him do for the day. Boomer helped me finish stock up on herbs that were running low, and he once again had to help me find some that only grew in the woods.

He took his shot when we were there, while I was harvesting a herb that grew on a rock wall I heard him ask me if I was in love with him yet. I gathered what would be considered an appropriate amount, then answered his question by simply saying no, then I added to his little flirt game of his. "Ask me again in 10 years" I added

He clearly wasn't expecting me to say such a thing, for I could tell by the way his expression changed to a hint of shock. I tapped into my enhanced senses for a bit only to realize his heartrate also sped up by a little bit.

"Alright I will" he said with a smile on his face. I could tell he was feeling prideful. I was only messing with him, but I couldn't tell him that so I just smiled along. Who even knows what the future will look like in 10 years. I know I'll be 20, that's for sure. As for me and Boomer, well it all depends what happens now.

If he finds out my true identity then he'll hate me for leading him on, and clearly want me dead. But if he doesn't know who I am then he'll still be my target, allowing me to gather as much info about him. Now if HIM gets the serum recreated and injects into Boomer and his brothers then chances are Boomer will have to die in order for me and my sisters to attain a world that is free of corruption and safe from HIM. Either way my answer to his silly flirt would still without a doubt a no.

That's just how it has to be, I'm the good and he is the evil therefore the is is no way something romantic can grow in 2 complete opposites like us. This is a really big IF, but IF something did grow between us, then that would be very unfortunate and completely complicated.

By the time I managed to get myself out of those unwanted thoughts I had already made it out of the woods and back in the garden. I accordingly put away the herbs I collected.

"Would you like me to walk you back into the main building so you can meet up with your sisters Aqua?" Boomer asked me turning his full attention to me as I closed the herb closet.

"That's really kind of you, but no need. My sisters usually meet me half way" I said making my way towards the doors that led me out of the garden

"Then allow me to await with you for them" He said following after me

He can be so stubborn sometimes. "Boomer you're really courteous, but really there's no need for you to do that. You're father would worry about you if you don't get back to him soon" I said attempting to escape

"I just want to make sure you're safe. I've heard there's dangers in the roads at night" He said. By the time I looked back at him he had already set his face to puppy mode. There was no way he would leave me alone. He reminds me of myself when I want Buttercup to stay with me at times I feared the dark.

"Boomer it's not even dark yet, I'll be fine" I said starting to feel my patience go low. Before he could try to beg me to allow him to tag along with me someone walked out from the shadows. My guard went up, but instantly went away when I saw those lime green eyes I know so well. It was no danger, it was simply my ruthless sister, Buttercup

"Hey what took you so long, we're supposed to meet half way not all the way here" Ivy said sweeping a lime green highlight away from her face.

I apologized, as I started to walk over towards my sister. "see I'll be perfectly fine, I have a bodyguard trainee at my side" I said addressing to me sister

Boomer gave a small comforted smile, but I could tell he was sad I wasn't allowing him to follow me. If I didn't have to go somewhere secret to meet up with my sisters I would've allowed him to escort me back to the main building, but Blossom had told us this morning we had to meet up the second we were free from our undercover jobs. She said it would be urgent, something to do with the journals I believe.

"Hi, my name is Ivy. I'm 1 of Aqua's older sisters" Buttercup said extending her arm out for a handshake

"Charmed, My name is Boomer Oliver Edwards" Boomer said taking Buttercups hand.

"You're alittle old school aren't you?" Buttercup dared to ask

"I prefer the term, Gentleman like" Boomer said looking back over at the platinum blonde with blue highlights, then snuck a wink at her.

"Alright then, Romeo we gotta get going but it was nice to meet you" Buttercup said as she rolled her eyes the minute she looked away from Boomer.

Before Boomer could say anything back, Buttercup had already grabbed my arm pulling me away into the darkness. Once we were out of sight we revealed our wings only to sneak off into the sky to meet our sister who would possibly be late knowing her.


	26. Questioning Life

-Buttercup-

By the time Bubbles and I left Romeo behind we spread or wings to quickly vanish into the sky. I had Bubbles use her super speed to fly us out of sight, due to the fact it wasn't completely dark yet. Also there weren't that many clouds in the sky this time to hide behind. We managed to make it to a spot in town no one would spot us at. The tip top of the tallest building there was in the area. By the time we set foot on the roof, it didn't take much of a wait for our older sister to show.

Her facial expression showed something went right today, but something could've also gone wrong.

"So what's up?" I asked the second she landed beside us.

"Well good news, I found the library. Bad news, I can't take the remaining journals 2 out of the there" She said handing my little sister and I our bird like masks. She had flown to HQ to grab them incase we were to be spotted before she arrived to the rooftop we were on.

I motioned Blossom to go on with my free hand.

"The only people who know where that library is are Brick, HIM, and undercover me. No one else knows. Snatching those books leaves a high chance of getting my cover blown." The redhead summarized

"So what can we do, we can't just leave those books in their hands" Bubbles said hoping Blossom would have somewhat of an idea

"The books are in code only we can fully decipher. I'm going to continue to pretend I know nothing about the code. I managed to get Brick to "teach" me the code so I will be spending more time in that library. The more time I spend there, the more intel I can gather from those books without him knowing my real intentions. It's risk free" Blossom said as I could tell she was feeling proud of herself for already having a plan in mind.

"Ok simple enough but lets not forget one thing. Those books are still in the wrong hands" I said dictating every syllable of my point

"I have a solution to that too. As soon as I get as much information from those books, you are to destroy them" Blossom said as she pointed to me.

"There's a code to the entrance, but I can lead you there. Use your shadow abilities to lurk in the smallest of shadows there are, then once you slip into the library unnoticed follow Brick to where the journals are hidden, find them, and destroy them." Blossom added.

I liked the sound of her plan already. I basically get to run away from Butchyboy for a brief minute to have actual fun.

"Ok so let me get this straight. Those boys have the 2 missing books, but we have the first. We are unable to attain the ones they have so we are to destroy them so they never have their hands on them again" Bubbles rephrased with her calm but high pitched voiced. Blossom nodded.

"Now my question is, how much do they know already?" I asked realizing they had to know atleast something already from the last 2 books

"The book we have gives more details. It has instructions to recreate the serum. It holds our identities, but the ones they have hold different forms of information. Statistics, other experiments, failed attempts, and personal notes that Jojo had wrote down about his experiences as he helped our father. They know nothing of who we truly are, and what abilities we hold. They don't know the secret recipe to our new abilities." Blossom said as she allowed her wings to reappear behind her as she showed our natural power.

"Who is to say one day they won't have that information, If we're going to get rid of theirs, then we should reduce the risk of our identities being exposed and destroy ours as well" Bubbles said realizing there was a risk. I jumped up from my seating on the roof wall as I thought of what Bubbles had mentioned.

She's right, the boys hold knowledge to 2 books, sure it's not enough to tally who is who but if they ever found out how to get to the first journal then they'd know who hid behind the mask. Our book had to go, it had to be erased off the face of existence.

* * *

-Blossom-

My wings rested behind my back allowing all my feathers to point down to the roof's floor. Bubble's had a point, so long as our only book remained intact there would be a risk of it being found by the wrong person. I watched as Buttercup looked around the darkness, she was thinking I could tell. We ended up discussing forms of destroying the one of a kind journal.

We came in agreement that the best way of ridding the world of the book would be by also giving a message to the corrupted leader. We decided our best way to give that message would be by recording ourselves then send that recording to the government. Although we did have a better idea of burning the book we have in person in front of the boys.

Not only to feed their flames even more, but to also show them that we would do whatever possible to keep our identities a secret.

I then informed my sisters of what I had managed to read from the 2nd journal. There really wasn't much to tell, putting everything I had memorized into words just sounded like I was repeating what Dexter had told us when our powers first arose.

Written statistically there were numbers jotted down indicating just how fast Bubbles was, how strong Buttercup could get, and how smart I was. Other notes I caught sight of were facts about the serum. Apparently it had been injected into other subjects, but not all were successful as my sisters and I. Animals such as birds, snakes, rats, frogs, and insects weren't successful. Perhaps that was due to the form of DNA they had inside them.

Birds had already the ability to fly, snakes were already fast, frogs could already survive in pools of water. Scientifically thinking it through I realized if the subject had already a ability that to me is considered a power then it would not react as well as it should.

Recalling what little I read, there were notes saying that birds molted their feathers but never grew back again causing them to have a somewhat of a cancer disease. Snakes would coil up and lose their fast reflexes, whenever they'd move something inside of them would break. Almost like osteoporosis mixed with arthritis. A frog would react ok so long as it didn't jump into a pool of water. The consequences of it doing so, would result in instant drowning as its lungs were modified to absorb large amounts of water.

All the failed attempts on the poor animals made my stomach feel sick, but it was science so in a way I was intrigued.

"So what sorts of subjects were affected like we were?" Bubbles asked sitting up from the hard roof flooring

"A couple mammals. But Jojo didn't say in his journals if all were treated the same. There's always something done different with the dosing factor. Some were controlled, others independent, and little dependent" I claimed remembering facts that I had read in a science book

Going back to the journal, I told my sisters about how a monkey was injected and by the sunrise the monkey had higher intelligence levels. He was as smart as a human being, but after a while something went wrong. A tumor developed inside his brain, and he was gone by the end of the month. Perhaps it was due to his molecular structure, the serum probably didn't cope well with it that it counteracted.

The same thing happened to a couple other critters. A rabbit ended up with tumors in both hind legs, a baby raccoon went completely blind as a tumor formed inside his eyes, and a puppy lost his hearing as the same mass was developed inside his ears.

"So how are we compatible with it? How are we still you know... alive?" Buttercup dared to ask. For once I was not sure how to answer the question that was asked. I pushed a strand of hair out of my way.

"Let's not question it..." Bubbles said in a small quiet voice. I could tell she was wondering the same thing, but she didn't want to know the answer.

I started to think deeply but no accurate answer came to mind. All that appeared was the fact we as humans do not hold abilities like the ones that were given to us by the serum. Humans are not able to fly, breath underwater, survive life threatening temperatures, or even run as fast as the speed of sound. I wonder if our father was aware of these factors before he did what he did.

Does he expect us to survive with this serum in our blood or face the same death as all those subjects. I quickly pulled myself out of my head before I was consumed by the insane thoughts that grabbed my attention.

"Come on, we have a book to get rid of" I said as my brown wings unfolded behind my back.

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded as they extended their wings out. Their facial expressions no longer showed their fears of the unknown, instead they were back to their everyday faces. Bubbles was back to showing her bubbly face, and Buttercup was back to her ruthless expression. As for me, well I had escaped my thoughts but they were to remain in the back of my head where I wouldn't forget them.

As we flew back to base, an extra question arose. Bubbles had asked me if I knew what we were called in the remaining books. I told her we were identified as the unknown human experiments or UHE for short. I was UHE1, Buttercup UHE2, and Bubbles UHE3. But it was in the first book that we were identified by our given names.

"Looks like our name collection just got bigger" Buttercup commented not looking back at me or Bubbles. In a way she was right. I was now Blossom Delila Utonium. Secret assassin who goes by the name Hawk, Undercover agent who is known as Ginger, and now I was also UHE1

My sisters were Buttercup Vivian Utonium and Bubbles Marylou Utonium. Secret assassins known as Raven and Dove. Undercover agents called Ivy and Aqua. Now also given the titles of UHE2 and UHE3.


	27. SOS

-Bubbles-

The air felt thick tonight. No matter how high I flew to escape the darkness the thickening feeling that suffocated my lungs. I just couldn't get away. Just yesterday my sisters and I agreed on destroying something that held detailed information. Since then we decided to make our own copy of the serums recipe, just incase we were to ever need it in the future. While Dexter and Blossom were recreating the copy, I flew out to get some air.

Not too far I spotted a dark figure walking around hiding behind a couple tree's. I double checked that my mask was tightly tied, it was. Real quick I checked to see if my favorite daggers were in reach behind my back, they were.

Swiftly I made my way down to the ground, making no sound when I landed beside a couple bushes. I ducked to avoid being spotted when the suspicious figure turned around my direction. I could hear more footsteps down the road, 2 more figures approached. I adjusted my eyes to see what faces belonged to the figures. It took me a minute but when I was able to spot the hair color to the first guy I was able to know who the rest were immediately.

The red hair with a red cap gave it all away. I had the Rowdy Ruff Boys in my sight.

Knowing I wasn't detected I listened in on their conversation,

"It's been a while since we last ran into those winged assassins, you think we scared them off?" Butch asked shoving his fisted hands into his pockets

"Not possible, they're plotting something. I just can't seem to figure out what" Brick said kicking a rock out of frustration

"I've looked everywhere that I know of looking for the very least one of them, but no luck" Boomer said pulling out a list of places that were crossed off in red

"Damn we suck at this" Butch said with no hesitation

"It's no help that they have super powers, how do we know they don't have invisibility powers. One of them could be here this moment" Boomer said as he quickly looked around

I knew I was out of view, but my heart still pounded alittle when he looked in my direction. I wasn't afraid, I just didn't want to get spotted. I placed one of my hands near my daggers just incase one of them were to spot me somehow.

"Don't be ridiculous Boom" Brick said as he shoved his brother

"Moving onto something else, what have you been able to gather from those other books?" Butch asked as he looked over his shoulder

"Same shit as always. These chicks have powers that no other could have. Tests were done on animals but they got severely ill. And then there's a whole lot of statistics jotted down." Brick summarized as he pushed a strand of red hair out of his eyes

"What have you gotten out of that frozen science guy?" Boomer asked

"He won't speak. Ever since those chicks paid him a visit he's gone quiet. So I had to start trying to extract memories out of his head, but so far nothing we need" Butch responded

"What sorts of memories are you seeing? It might not mean anything to you but maybe it does to us" Brick responded

I could tell he was getting more frustrated by the minute. His hands were rolled up into really tight fists tight enough it caused his knuckles to go white. Any minute now he would punch a tree if he didn't get any news he'd like

"I see a whole bunch of photos about these little girls, but our monitor needs to be replaced cause they are very blurry it's hard to know who they could be" Butch replied

Right as he said what he said, I rushed out of there. I jumped out of my hiding spot exposing myself to them. All 3 boys jumped to see that I was alone, but they quickly jumped towards me

"I TOLD YOU ONE OF THEM COULD'VE BEEN INVISIBLE!" Boomer yelled as he pointed at me while he ran towards me

"IDIOT SHE WAS HIDING IN THE BUSHES, SHE'S NOT INVISIBLE" Butch yelled back

I flew up into the air before they could even touch me. "Too slow!" I said as I flew higher into the sky. Quickly I tapped my ear piece calling my sisters.

Buttercup answered. "Yo where you at?"

"I don't have much time to answer. I need you to do something crazy"

"You got me at crazy" Her voice sounded amused

"Break into the secret lab and get JoJo out of there. They are using him as a lead to figure out the serum, by mistake they saw images of us. Their monitor isn't the best, but if they fix it they'll see facial resemblance from our true selves to our secret selves. GET HIM OUT NOW!" I didn't realize my tone was demanding until my sister responded in a way she would respond to Blossom

Her voice disappeared from my ear at an instant. Right there and then I flew back down towards the guys I left a moment ago. I knew it was 3 against 1 but my goal wasn't to kill them. It was to stall them so Buttercup could get her task done without having to put up with the boys or anyone else in the way.

When I was in sight again the boys were running away from me. It didn't look like they had any weapons on them, but just incase I was planning on keeping my distance. I tapped into my super speed to vanish into thin air so they wouldn't be able to see my every move.

One second I was behind Butch, I grabbed him quick only to shove him into a pond that was near. Then I vanished in front of Brick, in that second he blinked I had managed to make a quick cut on his left cheek then disappeared to my next victim. With Boomer I grabbed him by the shirt only to hang him in a tree. As I stopped for a brief second to dust my hands off someone threw themself at me.

Someone grabbed me and tried to pull me down to the ground but I immediately opened my wings out and flew up into the sky. From the corner of my eye I could see it was Brick. As brave as he thought he was, I could tell in a small way he didn't want to look down. I didn't do much movement until I noticed he was reaching for something. My mask

In an instant I let out one of my high pitched screams as I moved my hands around trying to get his grasp off my body so he wouldn't be able to hang on any longer. I flew around wrecklessly hoping to get the intruder off my back. I was like a wild horse trying to buck off a cowboy who tried to tame it. His hand that was near my mask slipped, it didn't take much longer for him to lose his grip from my body.

To my surprise instead of letting go he reached for something else. My throat.

He tried to choke me, I was starting to feel drowsy from his action. My wings couldn't carry us both any longer. Before I could get any closer to the ground where the 2 brothers awaited I pulled out my daggers. With whatever strength I could get out to save myself, I quickly lunged the daggers at his hands scrapping his skin open. Blood pored out of his arms. He winced in pain as he finally let go allowing his body to fall to the ground. Immediately his brothers ran to him as he landed in a couple of bushes.

My attire had splotches of blood scattered around on the fabric. Sweat trailed down my face from the struggle I had to put up to save myself. I swear I was hyperventilating as my lungs begged to recover the air that was restricted from them. My heart pounded in my chest from the adrenaline rush. I felt dizzy. The last thing I saw was the 2 boys tending to their brothers injuries. ripping their shirts to stop the bleeding. Before I knew it, my wings gave up. I lost consciousness and I fell...


	28. Safe

Blossom

I was with Dexter when all the sudden my ear piece went off. I wasn't able to answer, my hands were busy as I was mixing chemicals in containers with one and cautiously adding drops of iodine into the mix. I believe my sisters were trying to communicate with one another over the ear pieces rather than actually knocking at eachothers rooms, but the device stopped ringing so one of them must've picked up.

Dexter and I found out thanks to the book that the serum required a lot of ingredients. Some of them were odd, but together they made the serum the government wanted. Together they created something powerful. It took a while but not long after I heard something odd.

I was watching the serum move through the labyrinth of glass pathways when all the sudden I heard a scream... A high pitched scream... It was Bubbles...

I tapped my earpiece but Bubbles wasn't the one to answer. Buttercup did.

"Is Bubbles OK? WAIT where are you?" I asked hearing odd sounds over the device.

"I'm on a mission, Did you hear that scream?" Buttercup asked being short on her answers.

"Mission what mission? DID I JUST HEAR A GUN?" I asked feeling more concerned every minute.

I heard a couple gun shots go off on the other side. Whatever trouble Buttercup got herself into it wasn't good

"FIND DOVE! SHE SCREAMED THAT'S NOT A GOOD SIGN! STOP TALKING TO ME!" Buttercup yelled aggressively.

Before I could say something back she hung up on me. I tried to call back but no answer from either sister. With no hesitation I rushed to grab my gear and get out to find the very least one of my sisters.

* * *

The second I flew up into the sky I tapped into my enhanced hearing. I could hear footsteps from the smallest critter to the footsteps of any person out on the streets. The second I heard the sound of a struggling Bubbles I immediately flew towards it. I wasn't sure how far she was, but I swore to myself I wouldn't be late. Times like this I really wished I had her super speed...

The wind slapped me in the face and my wings were getting tired of how fast I was forcing them to flap, but I could tell I was getting closer. It took me about 15 minutes to get my sister in my view. The second I saw her I saw she was trying to get someone off her back. I looked down to the ground and spotted 2 more figures. I didn't even have to tap into my enhanced vision, I easily figured out who they were. It was the Rowdy Ruff Boys...

I flew over a bit far to be unnoticed by the 2 on ground so they wouldn't alert their brother about me. I watched as things got tougher for Bubbles, it got to the point Brick got his arms around her throat. He tried to stangle my sister.

I could feel anger rush into my body as I started to make my way to my sister. I watched as she pulled out 2 daggers and stabbed his hands. Red fluid poured out of his hands and stained anything in its path. His body fell, but my sister was weak. She managed to put the daggers back where they belonged, but her wings started to slow down. She was going to fall.

I didn't care if she had killed a young guy who was corrupted by the government, he attacked my sister. He attacked my family.

The second her eyes closed and her wings stopped flapping I grabbed her falling body into my arms and fled the scene. I didn't know what she was doing out here, or how these guys found her but one thing I knew for sure. She was safe with me, with Buttercup, with Dexter and DD, she was safe with our new little family.

* * *

The second I stepped back onto HQ territory, I was met by Buttercup who had a couple scratches but was fine. She started to swamp me with questions about Bubbles but I had no answers. The whole flight back Bubbles made no single movement. She was tired from the fight she put up to save herself. Buttercup and I made sure to get her to DD who had us place her on a medical bed. It was tricky to place her down, considering her facts her wings weren't hidden, so we just rested her down comfortably so she wouldn't injure her wings.

DD took her vitals, then set up an IV to keep Bubbles hydrated. I had Buttercup stay with Bubbles for a bit while I ran to her room to gather some clean clothes for her to change into when she woke. Considering the fact she was hooked onto an IV I grabbed a simple light blue nightgown dress she had hung in her closet.

When I got back there was still no change. A small heart monitor was going off as it tracked her relaxed heart rhythm. She was going to be ok, she was just going to take a while to wake up. I set the clothes aside as I pulled Buttercup out of the room. I asked her what she was doing and what this unknown mission was. When she told me about sneaking into the governmental building and rescued JoJo on her own I felt relieved to know we had someone we loved back in our safety. I asked her where he was and how he was doing.

"Considering the fact he was frozen in an incubator he is on several IV's for heavy dehydration, and heavy malnutrition. DD is doing everything she can possible to reconstruct him back to health, but for now he's not doing so well" Buttercup replied.

I nodded as I handed Buttercup a couple band aids for her scratches, but she refused to apply any of them on. "Band aids are for babies" She said

I shrugged admitting defeat. Buttercup was always a stubborn one, but I was glad to know she was safe. Same goes for Bubbles. We both in the room until past midnight. We watched as DD did her routine blood pressure checks, and changed the IV a couple times. Occasionally Dexter would stop by to see how we were doing. It wasn't until Buttercup asked him about the serum that he stayed longer than usual.

We were lucky it was a weekend, my sisters and I didn't have our secret work to do on weekends. We could stay up for as long as we wanted to stay with our crazy little sister, and not have to worry about falling asleep on the job.

2 hours later there was finally movement. Bubbles blinked her closed eyelids, then slowly opened them. She regained consciousness. She was alright.

We talked to figure out what happened, it took a while but we were all back up to speed on the same page. I figured out why Buttercup saved Jojo. How Bubbles got in trouble, and why she was out there in the first place. By the time everything was cleared up, Dexter returned to check up only this time he had good news.

"ITS OFFICIAL WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY REMADE THE SERUM!"


End file.
